Renaissance
by MyA68
Summary: Luna a perdu Neville. George a perdu Fred. Deux coeurs brisé refusant d'oublier. Une année à Poudlard pour les moins étranges...Suis nul en résumé...
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooo everybody, comment ça va ? Bon, alors, cette fic m'est venu à l'idée comme ça, paf, Luna étant mon personnage préféré, et George un p'tit (grand) rigolo ^^ veuillez m'excuser Ô humble lecteur de mes fautes ^^ l'orthographe est moi sommes comment dire…ENNEMIE POUR LA VIE…**

Rien a moi. Mais a J. . La femme qui a changé nos vies…nan j'exagère…ou pas…Chapitre 1- Prologue- Une triste fin

Luna avait toujours été une sorcière avec beaucoup de potentiel. Il manquait juste l'élément déclencheur…

Poudlard n'était plus. Rien de plus qu'un tas de pierre magique, avec des tours et des sorciers menant un combat féroce, avec des cadavres, avec des mêmes sentiments pour chaque élèves et professeurs, des sentiments de haine, de tristesse, avec un peu d'espoirs enfoui en eux, bien profond.

Luna, ou Loufoca Lovegood pour les imbéciles, courait, dansait entre les jet de lumière verte.

Etonnamment elle était heureuse. Elle était sur que les gentilles pouvaient gagné. Comme toujours. Et puis, il y avait Neville…

A ce nom, Luna sourit, évitant un Stupefix. Nourris pas l'idée de finir cette bataille et de le retrouver…

_Confundus, cria-t-elle sur un mangemort s'attaquant à Colin, celui-ci lui fit un rapide coup d'œil de remerciement, avant de s'en prendre à suit-ci.

Elle n'en fit pas attention. Autours d'elle, tout n'était que violence. Elle eu une pensée pour sa bien aimé mère. Luna espérait qu'en ce moment elle était à ses côté.

_Doloris, entendit-elle, juste avant de tomber à la renverse sous la douleurs.

Ses os lui brûlaient, sa tête bourdonnait. Elle se retient de crier le plus longtemps possible, pour ne pas satisfaire le mangemort, mais elle ne put s'en empêcher. La douleurs était intense.

Elle lâcha un cris de douleur pur.

_Doloris, entendit-elle encore une fois.

Elle fut secoué par un spasme

Elle hurlait, encore et encore. Mourir. Et puis elle abandonna touts espoirs. Peut-être que les gentilles vont perdre finalement. Elle ne reverrait plus Neville. Son estomac se serra.

Tout allait si lentement subitement.

_Avada Kedavr…

_Stupefix ! hurla quelqu'un.

Pour Luna, qui ne voyait plus rien, ne sentais plus rien, c'était l'espoirs. La vie.

Elle se sentis relever, puis, après avoir vite repris ses esprits, elle réussit à voir une grande silhouette, avec des cheveux de feux.

Et puis…oui, c'était George Weasley. Encore.

_Ho, murmura Luna, sentant peu à peu, la douleurs quitter son corps, merci…encore, dit-elle en relevant la tête.

George fit un sourire ironique, lança un « de rien » et s'en alla en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Luna, se retourna, la tête pleine et de nouveau prête à courir à travers toute le château en ruine.

La baguette en main, ses boucles clairs voletant dans son dos, elle évitait les sors et aidait dès qu'elle pouvait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le trouve.

_Neville ! hurla-t-elle, son cœur remplis d'amour.

Celui-ci se tourna vers elle, et sourit. Elle ne vit pas alors le jet de lumière verte lancé par Bellatrix touché Neville dans le dos.

Neville ouvrit grand les yeux, sa bouche se figea en un affreux rictus, il lâcha l'épée de Gryffondor qu'il avait en main quelque instant plus tôt.

La scène se passait au ralentis. Elle entendis vaguement le rire de Bellatrix. Un rire sadique, remplis d'hystérie, un rire de psychopathe.

Elle poussa un hurlement de tristesse, dépassant celui du Doloris. Ce qu'elle ressentais d'ailleurs à côté, était si infime…qu'elle préférait endurer ce sort à vie, que de continuer a vivre avec cette douleurs qui lui brisait le cœur. Plus jamais elle ne le verrait faire une gaffe, ou s'évanouir pour un rien. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait parler des Sombrals et Nargoles, à faire mourir d'ennuis Neville, mais qui restait toujours à ses côté. Qui la comprendrait ?

Plusieurs Mangemort se tournèrent vers se crie d'horreur. Elle leva sa baguette, et hurla de toute ses forces et avec toute la rage qu'elle pouvait.

_Doloris ! Doloris, Doloris…

Encore et encore, Luna hurla, déversant toute la rage qu'elle avait. Bellatrix rampait sur le sol comme un insecte. Elle faisait pitié. Luna, qui n'avait pas la place pour de la pitié envers cette Mangemort, se tourna vers le corps de Neville, sans vie, l'étoile dans ses yeux éteinte.

Elle tomba sur lui, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. C'était un pleure qui vous bloquait la respiration, qui vous bloquait votre pharynx, qui vous empêcherais de vivre.

_Neviiiiiiille cria-t-elle, en reniflant. Elle resta prostré sur lui plusieurs minutes à pleurer. Se rappelant.

« _Elle courait, ses yeux lui brûlaient. Elle évita un sortilège Stupefix. Elle en lança un. Elle en évita d'autres, et en lançaient encore. Elle évita un bout du plafond de l'écraser. Elle pensait. Elle se disait qu'elle devait absolument trouver Neville. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savais pas. Elle trébucha, se cognant la tête. Elle saignait juste au dessus de l'œil. _

__Sectum Semp…hurla quelqu'un a sa gauche._

_Quelqu'un d'autre cria en même temps Expelliarmus_. _Cette même personne l'aida à se relever._

__Episkey, murmura George Weasley. _

Luna ressentis un picotement au dessus de l'œil, et puis plus rien. George passa sa grande main sur le petit visage de Luna pour lui faire sentire qu'elle n'avait plus aucune égratignure.

Luna lui fit un sourire, et George se leva puis à l'aida à son tour à se lever.

_Merci, murmura Luna.

George lui fit son éternel sourire, et partit.

Elle continua à courir. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le trouve.

Neville la regarda droit dans les yeux, et Luna sentie son corps tout entier se chauffer de l'intérieur.

Il se trouvait en haut de l'escalier qui menait à la sale de Défense contre les Force du Mal. Il descendis les marches quatre à quatre. Son visage était tout sale et couvert de bleu. Son nez était de travers.

_Neville, murmura Luna, ne sachant que lui dire finalement.

_Je t'aime, je t'aime depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, dans cette calèche, tiré par ces Sombrals. Les créatures dont tu aime temps parler, je t'aime à ta façon d'être différente, de t'enficher pas mal de ce que les autres disent, je t'aime parce que tu es toi, parce que tu es douce. Parce que t'es cheveux clair sont magnifique, même s'ils sont en désordre, et de tes grand yeux bleu, ou alors tes lèvres qui on l'aire si douce à embrasser…

Luna se sentais emplis d'amour. Encore plus quand Neville l'embrassa doucement. Leurs bras pendant le long de leurs corps. Elle l'aimait quand Neville lui pris ses mains. Et elle l'aimait quand Patil Parvati leur cria avec ironie que c'était vraiment pas le moment, tout en sauvant sa sœur d'un sort Doloris.

_Je dois trouver l'épée de Gryffondor et…il leva un peu la tête, comme s'il était illuminer par une brillante idée, et tuer, oui je dois tuer Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort…

Il se retourna, et partis, lui lançant un dernier sourire. »

Jamais elles n'oublierais ce premier baiser, aussi éphémère que leur amour. Elle se releva, et pris l'épée de Gryffondor. Guidé par un instinct de vengeance. Elle marcha comme un zombis. L'épée raclant le sol dans un bruit infernal.

Elle ne savait pas où était Nagini, elle suivait son instinct. D'ailleurs, celui-ci la guidait vers l'aile ouest. Elle entendis une fille, Hermione, crier, suivi d'un « splash » sûrement un sort.

Luna releva l'épée, et, c'est presque comme si elle entendis Neville lui dire quoi faire. Continuer à avancer.

La jeune fille briser pus voir Hermione descendre les escalier, tentant de tuer le serpent. Elle trébucha, et Ron apparut derrière elle pour la relever. Le serpent se replia sur lui même, siffla fort, et attaqua. Luna leva l'épée, et trancha le cou du dernier Horcrux, il devint poussière, et l'on pu entendre un affreux crie de rage du seigneur des ténèbres.

Puis, elle se laissa tomber, et les larmes prirent le dessus.

**Ca, c'était le prologue, la suite se passe comme dans le film…Harry qui meurt mais qui revient, Fred qui meurt…mais qui revient pas…**

**J'ai plein d'idée pour cette fic, ou pas assez, ça dépend du point de vue, aussi, vous pouvez me donner tout vos avis et après je verrais…suspens ?**

**Voili voilou, donnez moi vos avis….et * yeux de chat potter * review ?**

**A la prochaine. **


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou :) Juste une petite modification, dans ma fic, Luna est une Gryffondor, c'est plus facile pour le reste )

Chapitre 2-Triste sourire

Luna Lovegood marchait dans l'allée du train. Il venait tout juste de partire et la jeune fille cherchais une place.

Nombre de personne lui jetait des regards clairs. _Ne t'approche pas de moi. _Luna avait l'habitude, Neville était la seul personne à l'accepter comme elle était.

Neville.

A ce nom son cœur se serra. Ses yeux lui piquèrent. Elle avait passer tout l'été à essayer d'oublier la douleur. Oublier la douleur. A cette idée, un sourire ironique éclaira son visage trop blanc. C'était comme demander à quelqu'un torturé par la mort d'oublier de voir les Sombrals.

Elle passa à côté d'un cabine où Seamus et Dean rigolaient à gorge déployé. Ils se stoppèrent quand ils virent Luna les regarder d'un œil mauvais. Ils étaient au courant de l'amour que Neville portait à la jeune folle.

_Comment peuvent-ils rire ?_

_Luna ! cria quelqu'un.

Elle sursauta, et vis quelques cabine devant, Ginny lui sourire. Celle ci, ses cheveux toujours aussi roux, souriait.

Elle aussi a perdu quelqu'un, se dit Luna. Et elle arrive à le surmonté.

Luna lui fit un triste sourire, et alla s'installer dans la cabine. Il n'y avait que Ginny et sont grand frère George.

Luna pencha la tête légèrement de côté. George…C'était le garçon qui l'avait sauvé par deux fois d'horrible sort.

Voyant l'air surpris de Luna, Ginny réagis.

_George…hum, il ne supporte plus la boutique qu'il avait ouverte avec…Fred, à ce nom, la voix de Ginny se brisa, et il…n'a nul part où aller, il ne veut plus rester à la maison, là où ils ont grandis.

Luna lui pris la main et la serra fort dans la sienne. Elle savait ce que c'était que de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aimait.

La jeune fille au cœur briser jeta un regard vers George, qui était affalé, le regard perdu au dehors, sûrement dans ses souvenirs.

Sentant sur lui le regard de Luna sur lui, George tourna la tête vers elle. La jeune fille rougit, elle ne voulait pas que George se fasse de fausse idée. Pourtant, son sauveur n'eut pas l'air de croire quoi que se soit. Il lui fit un sourire moqueur suivit de son clin d'œil. Luna sourit.

C'était la première fois que ce n'était pas un sourire triste.

_Je ne pensais pas qu'autant d'élève tenait à refaire leur année à Poudlard ! souffla Ginny, étonnée par le nombre d'élève qui ne devrait plus être là.

Luna regarde tout autours d'eux. Poudlard était une maison. Où l'on était aimé. Où l'on était protégé. Malheureusement, l'année précédente, beaucoup de famille n'en était pas convaincu.

Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle croisa le regard de George qui la regardait. Depuis la mort de Fred, son regard sombre avait perdu son intensité. Avant, quand l'un des légendaire jumeaux vous regardait, vous saviez qu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup. Vous saviez qu'ils avaient la vie devant eux pou faire des mauvais coups.

Luna fut la première à détourner le regard. Il ne se souvenait pas. Cet été. Au plus profond d'elle, Luna en fut attristé.

Il se mit à neiger, juste au dessus de sa tête. Ginny la regarda bizarrement. Pensive. Elle devait sûrement penser à Harry Potter. Son amoureux.

_Parfois, se mit à parler Luna, je pense a Neville.

Ginny sursauta, et serra fort la main de son ami.

_Il était l'un des très rare à ne pas me prendre pour une folle, continua Luna, la voix chevrotante, et il disait toujours qu'il aimait comment je m'habillais, et mes boucles d'oreille radis, et mes cheveux…il était compréhensif.

Une larme coula du coin de son œil. Ginny hoqueta. Autour, un cercle d'une dizaine des amis proche de Neville l'écoutait. Leur yeux brillant.

_Il était maladroit, et il écoutait et il était courageux, et c'est ce qui me plaisait, pleura Luna…

Ginny la pris dans ses bras, et George lui lança un regard de compréhension. Il lui pris son autre main.

_C'était mon meilleur ami, murmura Seamus d'un voix rendu rauque par le chagrin.

Comme un seul homme toute les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, et George lâcha la main de Luna, ses doigt de replièrent sur du vide.

_J'me souviens, quand il a fait exploser le pont, dit Ginny avec un petit rire.

Quelque personne se joint à celui-ci.

Luna sécha ses larme d'un geste rageur, se leva, et partit en courant, élèves et professeur la regardant quitter la sale, tentant vainement d'étouffer un sanglot.

Luna était plongé dans ses pensées. Elle leva sa baguette, et murmura Flambios. Aussitôt, guidé par sa baguette et ses pensé, Luna dessina dans les airs. Le prénom Neville Londubat ne tarda pas à apparaître.

Puis le fit disparaître aussi vite qu'il est apparut.

Elle ne pensait pas souffrire aussi longtemps et tellement horriblement. Elle préférait la douleurs du sort Doloris. A côté elle paraissait si douce… !

Luna soupira, et s'endormie, la tête pleine de souvenir, ainsi que d'une chevelure de feu.

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'ai été inspiré sur ce coup la…LOL…A+**


	3. chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Un début. 

« _Luna ! hurla Neville._

Il me pris le main et me tira. Nous étions dans la sale des prophéties au Ministère de la Magie. Toute ces boules de cristal lumineuse qui tombaient…c'était magnifique !

_Neville me tenait toujours par la main, quand nous courions, ma main, dans la sienne, quand nous tombions dans ce trou sans fin, et encore quand comme par miracle nous avons été s_

_stopper net dans notre chute à quelques centimètre du sol. _

_Nos mains se tinrent jusqu'à ce que les mangemorts nous prennent. »_

_« Dans la sale sur demande, quand il a réussit le sort d'Experlliamus, et que tout le monde applaudis, c'est moi qu'il regarde. Il sourit, fière de l'avoir enfin réussit. »_

_« Au fond, peu importe que Harry soit mort…il vivra toujours dans nos cœur ! Oui, il se battait pour nous !_

_Neville sortit l'épée, et mon cœur bondi de fierté dans ma poitrine. »_

_«Doloris !_

_La douleurs était intense, elle me brûlait les os, mes boyaux, j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau gonflait…_

__Avada Kedavr ! _

_Luna entendis vaguement quelques bruit, puis une grande silhouette l'aider à se relever. _

_George Weasley. Encore. »_

_« Le corps de Neville était encore chaud sous moi, j'avais l'impression que ses yeux sans vie me regardait. Plus jamais je ne reverrais ses lèvres se plisser en un sourire. Autour de moi les gens se battent, ils meurent. »_

Luna se réveilla en hurlant tout le désespoir qu'elle avait en elle. Ses draps étaient mouillés, et ses cheveux clair lui collaient dans le dos.

Ginny apparut à côté d'elle et la pris dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles apaisante, alors que Luna pleurait, hurlait dans son lit, dans son dortoir, vivante. Son ami l'aida à se lever et elles descendirent dans le salon, où un feu de cheminée brûlait. George était affalé sur le canapé.

Quand il vit sa sœur peiné de supporté tout le poids de Luna, il la soulagea en la portant. Elle tremblait tellement qu'ils crurent un instant qu'elle faisait une crise d'épilepsie.

Luna claquait des dents, George la déposa sur le fauteuil, et sans question s'agenouilla devant elle pour lui prendre ses mains, qu'il caressait de son pouce. Ginny, quand à elle, se lova contre Luna en lui caressant le dos. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, longue et interminable minutes, Luna se calma. Sa respiration se fit régulière, elle arrêta de trembler.

En voyant sa sœur bailler, George lui dit d'aller se coucher. Elle protesta quelques instants, avant de laisser la fatigue prendre le dessus et d'aller se coucher.

George et Luna restèrent un moment dans le silence.

Ce fut Luna qui le rompit.

_Te souviens-tu, ce jour là, quand tu m'a sauvé la vie par deux fois ?

George fit les gros yeux, surpris qu'elle pense à cette journée, maintenant.

_Tu te souviens quand _toi _tu me l'a sauvé ? répondit-il.

Luna sursauta.

_Non, les médecins de Sainte-Mangouste m'on dit, après ma dépression, que j'avais perdu quelques souvenir de cette journée. Sûrement que mon inconscient ne veut pas s'en souvenir.

Luna haussa les épaule.

_Raconte moi, dit-elle.

George lâche un petit rire, et commença.

_Eh bien, tu courais, tu peux courir très vite quand tu le veux tu sais ? Je t'avais sauvé la vie déjà une fois, du sort de la mort…

Luna frissonna à ce souvenir, et George s'assit à côté d'elle. Il continua :

_Peu après, c'était à mon tour…je venais de trouver Fred mort, dans une explosions, il avait étrangement le sourire au visage, à croire qu'il était mort heureux, tu sais…

George renifla, et quelques larmes coulèrent malgré lui, le long de sa joue. Luna le regarda, pensive.

_J'en était tombé à la renverse, je le prenais dans mes bras, espérant qu'il ouvre les yeux, et nous dirait que c'était la meilleur blague qu'il nous aurait jamais faite. Ma famille était prostré, autour de nous. Et puis j'ai entendu quelqu'un hurler le Sortilège Impardonnable de la Mort, il fut coupé in-extremis par toi, hurlant un 'Cracbadaboum' lui collant la langue au palais, haha !

Luna rigola. Pour la première fois depuis deux mois. George lui donna un coup de coude, et lui murmura :

_Tu es une sorcière très puissante, tu sais ?!

_C'est grâce à ma mère, je suppose, murmura Luna, c'était une sorcière très puissante, qui aimait faire des expériences. Malheureusement, l'une d'entre elle, explosa et causa sa mort. J'avais neuf ans, je l'ai vue de mes propre yeux.

George la regarda avec tristesse, elle avait connu tellement de malheurs !

_Parle moi d'elle, lui demanda le grand garçon au cheveux de feu.

Luna le regarda d'abord surprise, puisque la seul personne avec qui elle parlait de sa mère était Neville. Puis, avec un sourire, elle parla.

Elle parla pendant des heures entière, toute la nuit ! Et jamais George ne s'ennuya.

Luna expliqua comment sa mère attachait ses cheveux avant une expérience, comment elle maniait les fioles, avec un regard concentré, comment elle mâchouillait les bonbon de sa fille pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, ou quand elle expliquait à sa fille que plein de créatures existaient, mais on ne les connaissaient pas toutes.

Au bout de la nuit, quand le jour remplaça la nuit, quand les élèves commencèrent à déferlé dans le salon, il furent surpris de voir la folle dingue avec le légendaire George, riant. Sans pensé au mort.

**Suis assez inspiré par cette fic…^^ me laisseriez-vous une review ? * Yeux de chat potté ***


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou, j'ai reçu des review et je vous en remercie…mais bizarrement elles ne s'affichent pas :S Bref, j'ai remarquer que quelques caractère en effet ne s'affichaient pas, je vais essayer d'arranger ça )

Chapitre 4 : Rougeurs

_Bien, comme vous le savez, cette année vas être particulière, je souhaite que cette année soit magnifique, pour vous, comme pour nous, commença la directrice Mcgonagal.

_Je le sens pas, glissa George à Luna.

Luna lui lança un regard signifiant qu'elle non plus.

_Tu sais ce qu'elle nous concoctes ? murmura Luna à sa meilleur amie Ginny.

Ginny secoua négativement la tête.

_Avec les professeurs, nous avons eu l'idée de faire un bal, le soir du solstice d'hiver…

Ginny, à ces paroles plongea sa tête dans sa main et soupira.

_Vous prendrez des cours de danses, ainsi que de chants, et les trois meilleurs chanteurs se verront pouvoir chanter lors de ce bal…

Ce fut au tour de Luna de soupiré et de poser sa tête sur la table.

_Quoi ? demanda George en voyant la mine déconfite des deux meilleure amies.

_Luna à une voix merveilleuse mais refuse de chanter devant des gens…Ho, George si tu savais la voix qu'elle as… !

Luna pique un fard. Neville trouvait sa voix très belle aussi.

Autour d'eux, à chaque maison, le bruit se fit. Les élèvent étaient tous excités, à l'idée d'un bal, les filles rêvaient de porter de magnifiques robes, et les garçons de danser avec de magnifiques filles.

Luna, elle détestait ça. Le fait que tout le monde en oubliait le drame de l'année précédente. Elle serra les dents.

_Tu sais danser ? lui demanda George.

_Heu…non pas vraiment…

_Oui, répondit en même temps Ginny à sa place.

Luna lui lança un regard meurtrier.

George posa son regard sur moi, puis sur sa sœur.

_Luna danse aussi bien qu'elle chante, en fait, lui explique Ginny.

Luna toussa bruyamment pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait se taire.

_Tu te souviens, George, cette été, Luna à passé beaucoup de temps au Terrier…commença Ginny.

_Hein ? s'écria George, je ne m'en souviens pas.

_C'est normal, murmurais-je en me souvenant, après la mort de…Fred, tu es tombé dans une profonde dépression. Et, un peu comme moi, je crois que tu as préféré oublié. Je venais presque tout les jours, j'avais besoin de soutien, et vous aussi, alors…

George baissa le regard, et fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler.

Luna aussi, baissa la tête, en se souvenant.

Dans le silence qui suivit, chacun dans un souvenir profond, fut brisé par Dean, qui sauta à côté de Ginny.

_Hé, vous savez la nouvelle sur Seamus ?!

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, et d'un soupira exaspéré répondit que non.

_Il est amoureux ! Haha vous auriez du voir sa tête quand on lui a sortie le nom de la fille, ha !

Piqué au vif, Seamus à quelques pas de là, rougis. Luna trouva ça mignon, de rougire pour la personne qu'on aime.

Elle avait déjà rougis, pour Neville. Une fois.

.

PDV LUNA (Ouaaaa^^)

J'étais prise en sandwich entre Ginny et George. J'aimais bien la compagnie de George. Il était gentil, et je trouvais en lui l'amitié d'un garçon, depuis la mort de Neville.

Autour de nous, il y avait Dean, Seamus, qui était charrié à propos d'un certaine fille qu'il aimait. Je souris. L'amour. Je tourna légèrement la tête vers George. Il souriait lui aussi.

Quelques personnes étaient assises sur les autres canapés et par terre, près de la cheminé, dont les jumelles Parvati, Colin, son frère et d'autre, je ne retenais pas toujours les prénoms.

Dean pris une voix pleine de fausset, et imita Mcgonagal parlant du bal du solstice.

_Tiens, pendant que j'y pense Seamus…tu me dois un gage…j'ai deviner l'amour de ta vie !

Seamus rougit et lança une œillade à Patil. Je crois que je fus la seul à le voir. Il serra la mâchoire. Quelques personnes lancèrent des « Qui ? » « Aller Seamus, dis nous ! » Mais il tien bon.

_Bon alors…vue que tu dense comme un dieux, lol, tu devras danser avec…hum…il parcourut la sale du regard, et quand son regard tomba sur moi, il eu un sourire sadique.

_Tiens, Luna, et si tu venais nous donner un p'tit spectacle avec Seamus ?

J'étais pétrifié, je ne voulais.

_Aller, firent à l'unisson Ginny et son frère.

Je rougis, et me leva. Je savais danser, oui, mais je n'aimais pas danser devant tout le monde.

Seamus me tandis sa main, que je pris. Il me serra le taille, et me tira contre lui, il était gêné, il aurait préféré Patil. Je le sais. Je lui fit un sourire gêné et nous commençâmes à danser. Je dois dire qu'il se débrouillait plutôt bien, et bientôt nous fûmes acclamé, et tout le monde se mit à danser.

Je fit un clin d'œil et un sourire à Seamus, et d'un revers de poigné habille, je l'envoya valser dans les bras de Patil.

Plus tard il me sourit reconnaissant.

Ginny dansait avec Dean, qui, étant son ex devait être étrange. Je ressentais au fond de moi, un sentiment serein. J'était heureuse.

J'observais tout ces gens qui dansaient, heureux, eux aussi. Quelqu'un se faufila derrière moi.

_On danse ? me demanda George.

Je me tourna vers lui, et lui sourit. Je souris beaucoup, ces derniers temps. Je pense beaucoup à Neville aussi.

Il me pris la main, et enserra ma taille de son autre main, me serrant doucement contre lui. Il était plutôt grand. Et moi, vraiment petite. Nous ne dansions pas vraiment, la musique faite par Padma grâce à sa baguette étant plutôt lente.

J'étais vraiment gêné. Mon cœur battait un peu trop vite à mon goût. Je n'aimais pas trop cette idée.

J'évitais du mieux que je pouvais de le regarder dans ses yeux. Mais quand ce fut le cas...je me perdis dedans.

Je commença à rougir. Comme Seamus...pour Patil.

.

Re c'est encore moi…est-ce trop rapide, si elle commence déjà à avoir « quelques choses » pour George ? Dites moi tout )

Review ? (L'informaticienne que je sui « toussotement » essaiera de voir ce léger problème de review…)


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou les coco, juste petite précision que j'ai zappé…l'histoire se passe de nos jour, parce que j'aimerais pas placer du Goldman, en musique, si vous voyer ce que je veux dire… **

**Tout appartient à J. !**

Chapitre 5 :

_C'est Mcgonagal qui supervise les cours de danse, chuchota Ginny dans l'oreille de sa meilleure amie, on va tous mourir.

Luna étira légèrement ses lèvres en un petit sourire.

_Tu te souviens, l'année de la coupe de feu, comme c'était la galère ? intervint George.

Ginny eu un petit rire, oui, elle s'en souvenait.

_Neville dansait très bien, murmura Luna, à ce souvenir. Elle leva les yeux vers la voûte de la grande sale, ou quelques oiseaux chantaient, à cette époque, j'étais encore la folle de service, et il ne m'avait pas encore vue.

Ginny et son frère avaient l'habitude depuis quelques semaine que Luna se perdent dans ses souvenirs lors d'un discussion.

Du coin de l'œil elle vit Seamus regarder Patil. C'était vraiment mignon. Le professeur Mcgonagal se leva, et commença à parler de sa voix clair.

_Les élèves de Serpentards suivront leur emplois du temps normal, ainsi que les Poufsouffles, les Serdaigles eux, iront au cours de chant dans la Grande Sale, à l'ouest, et les Gryffondor dans la Grande Sale de L'est.

On entendis des râles, des soupires d'exaspérations, mais aussi de nombreux cries de joie.

_On va danser en premier, s'exclama Ginny folle de joie, en se tapant les mains.

_Prépare toi a souffrir petite sœur, souri George…

_Pourquoi ? S'enquit celle-ci.

Luna perdit le fil de la conversation, rêveuse. Comme tout le temps. Un peu avant la grande bataille, de moins en moins de gens la prenaient pour une folle. Grâce à Neville. Aujourd'hui, les gens la regardaient avec une pitié non feinte, parce qu'ils comprenaient ce que ça faisaient de perdre quelqu'un qui vous avez fait sortire du trou. La plupart des élèves se rendaient compte que c'était grâce à lui que Luna faisait partie des gens normaux maintenant.

.

« Les filles et les garçons » avait dit la Directrice. Cette phrase, déjà dite autrefois, fut accueilli pareil. Personne ne bougea. Sauf les filles bien sur. Le premier garçon ? Colin.

Il était petit et passais facilement pour un deuxième ou troisième année, et ce fut une deuxième année, Wendy quelques chose qui avança vers lui. Puis, Seamus, qui tira Patil de sa stupéfaction en la forçant à allée sur la piste. Puis George, qui fit un clin d'œil à Luna.

Luna s'avança, le visage toujours rêveur, c'est George qui s'avança vers elle.

Pendant qu'ils tournaient, autour d'eux plusieurs couple se formait. Ginny dansait avec Jack…Sloper, Luna n'en était pas sur. Minerva fit un moulinet avec sa baguette et la musique s'accéléra. Luna trouvait drôle tout ce petit monde, s'emmêlant les pieds. Elle trouvait que George se débrouillait plutôt bien. Elle aussi. Elle aurait tellement aimé que Neville la voit danser en ce moment. Apprécierait-il que ce soit au bras de George ? Peut-être. Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, à l'époque. Elle espéra que s'il voyait cette scène, Neville serait content, qu'elle arrive enfin à revenir à la normal. Qu'elle puisse sourire.

Puis, la Directrice cria « changement », et les couples se séparèrent. D'après ce qu'ils avaient plus ou moins retenue ou compris, ils devaient se tourner vers la première personne présente. Ou pas. Ils avaient oubliés la moitié. Ce qui fait que plusieurs personne se retrouvaient plier de rire. Dont Dean, qui s'est retrouver avec son meilleur ami Seamus. Qui faisait la fille, sûrement Seamusc'était très drôle de le voir tenir Dean par la taille. Même Luna ne pu retenir un rire. La tête qu'ils tiraient… !

George, lui s'est retrouvé avec Colin. La différence de taille était…très étrange, et ils était mort de rire eux aussi.

Luna, s'est retrouvé avec Ginny. Elles trouvaient ça drôle. Elles n'avaient aucune gêne, c'était drôle, c'est tout. Un sourire au lèvres, Ginny évoqua l'idée d'invité Harry pour le bal, Mcgonagal ne dira sûrement rien. Luna s'attrista. Elle serait sûrement allé avec Neville.

_Tu devrais inviter mon frère, suggéra Ginny taquine, avec un clin d'œil.

_Hein ?

Luna trouvais cette idée complètement…bizarrement…alléchante… ?

_Mais oui, tu es la seul personne avec qui il est bien depuis la mort de Fred. Ses yeux se voilèrent.

Luna haussa les épaule. C'était à réfléchir.

.

Les jours suivant furent…éprouvant, entre crise de fou rire pour certain, crise de l'armes pour d'autre, et rêveur pour Luna, les cours de danse étaient particuliers.

La rumeur que Patil avait un béguin pour Seamus parcourait l'école comme une poudre.

Ou que George avait un béguin pour une Angélina. Luna ne l'appréciait pas du tout cette fille. Trop superficiel. Elle ne connaissait même pas les Nargoles ! Luna connaissait beaucoup les Nargoles, ou les Joncheruine.

Cette après midi, les Gryffondor iraient au cour de chant. Les Serdaigles ont pu expliquer que c'est très bizarre, parce que quelques chansons sont des chansons Moldu.

_J'aime bien les chanson Moldu, avait glisser Luna.

Depuis, les Serpentard, na l'appréciant déjà pas comme ça, faisait une mine de dégoût s'ils la croisait.

Elle était de plus en plus proche de George, formant un trio avec sa sœur. Luna essayait de temps en temps de soutiré une informations sur Angélina, mais George se contentait de secoué la main d'un geste désinvolte et ne répondait rien.

Le cours de chant se passait dans la classe du Professeur Flitwick, qui s'occupait de la choral.

Luna avait toujours apprécier ce prof. Tout comme elle, il aimait bien les Moldus.

La sale était plutôt petite, et tout le monde était un peu serré. Ginny se trouvait écraser entre Dean et Luna, coller contre le torse de George. Elle trouvait cette situation quelques peu gênante.

Le petit prof était sur son estrade. Il se racla la gorge.

_La guerre qui a eu lieux il y a quelques mois à peine, avais pour but de faire de Voldemort un seigneur pathétique, avide de pouvoir, de sang. Il voulait faire des nées-Moldu des esclaves. Les humilier pour leurs rangs. C'est pourquoi, lors de cette fête, il y aura des danses et musiques moldu et sorcier.

Il y eu quelques murmures. Très peu de gens connaissaient les chansons moldu, à part les Moldus. Eux-même. Et Luna. Et un peu Ginny, grâce à Harry.

La première élève à passé fut Patil. Sa peau mate se tintait de pivoine lorsqu'elle se tint debout sur scène. Ne connaissant rien des moldu, elle chanta un classique des sorciers. Quelques personnes rirent quand elle commença. Non pas qu'elle chanta mal, mais parce qu'elle bégayait.

Luna était sur que si elle ne bégayait pas, ce serait parfait ! Elle avait une jolie voix clair, féminine et douce. Seamus rougit un peu. Luna sourit.

Plusieurs autre élèves passèrent. La plupart ne se sentait pas à l'aise et leur voix étaient roque par le stresse. Seamus Rigola bien quand Dean passa, mais ce dernier pu se venger plus tard…

Quand ce fut au tour de Luna, celle-ci crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Sur scène, elle voyait tout ces regard tourné vers elle. La folle moins folle qui aimait les moldus. Elle murmura le titre de la chanson qu'elle voulait chanter au prof, il fit un petit geste de baguette, et une douce mélodie s'éleva.

**Come on skinny love just last the year**

**Pour a little salt, we were never here  
**

**My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my my  
**

**Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer**

**Tada ! Merci pour les review...qui ne se voyent toujours pas ! :S**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling. Pas à moi. Malheureusement. ( ! **Chapitre 6 : Sombre sortie…

Du point de vue de George, Luna avait une voix magnifique. Tout le monde le pensa, jugea-t-il, en voyant les tête des personnes présentes. Après ce qu'il pu voir, c'était sur que Luna ferait partie des trois chanteurs. Logique.

Ginny joignit ses mains sur sa bouche, comme si elle voulait prié. Ses yeux brillaient. Sa meilleure ami avait la plus belle voix. George pouvait comprendre. Quand la chanson fut fini, Luna fut applaudie. Sa peau de lait était teinté de rose. C'était adorable. Si Fred était là…

George était comme Luna, brisé à l'intérieure et faisait tout leur possible à l'extérieure, souriant, rigolant…

Il ne se souvenait pas de cet été, mais se souvenait de la bataille. Quelque par, au fond de lui, il en était ravi. Luna était fragile, et si elle s'en rappelait… George ne préférait pas y penser. Imaginer Luna se rappelant, se briser, pleurer…Il secoua la tête. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui dire.

Quand Luna apparut à leur côté, le rouge au joue, un petit sourire au lèvre, George eu la gorge noué. Pourquoi ? Bonne question.

_Luna…souffla Ginny, c'était magnifique… !

Luna rougis encore plus, et la remercia. « C'est à ton tour » lui dit-elle.

George ne pu se retenir de pouffer, sa sœur lui frappa « gentiment » l'épaule, et s'avança vers la scène. Ginny faisait preuve d'un calme olympien. Elle frotta ses mains sur son pantalon un tic nerveux qu'elle avait depuis toujours.

_Elle sait pas chanté, murmura George a l'oreille de Luna.

Il ne vit pas Luna fermé les yeux, elle même ne comprenant pas pourquoi dès que son souffle s'est fait sentir sur sa peau, le besoin de fermé les yeux se fit sentir.

_C'est …méchant, murmura-t-elle.

_Nan, c'est réaliste, répondit-il.

Luna eu un sourire et secoua la tête.

Ginny lança un regard désinvolte vers l'insistance, eu un sourire, « si vous tenez à votre ouïe, vous devriez utiliser un _Insonorus,_ si vous voulez mon avis ! » Allons bon, se dit George, elle essayait de se stressé avec l'humour. Il ne savait pas lesquels des deux étaient pire chez sa sœur, ou sa voix, ou son humour !

Quelques personne rirent, et d'autre la prirent au mot et lancèrent les un au autre ce sort.

Luna n'est pas une mauvaise langue. Mais elle ne pu retenir un rire quand Ginny commença à chanter. Ginny prenait ça à la légère, elle rigolait en même temps, ça ne la dérangeait pas. Luna trouva son amie assez courageuse.

Quand Ginny eu fini, elle fut applaudie, tout le monde étaient pliés, sauf ceux qui avait utilisé un sort, et qui s'en mordrait les doigts.

Luna riait franchement. George remarqua cette lumière qui brillait dans ses yeux avant se rallumer. Elle y arrivait, elle. George ressenti une pointe de jalousie. Il était plus âgé qu'elle et y arrivait. Avec Fred…avec Fred ils avaient beau faire des farces à longueur de journée, ils avaient un cœur. Celui de George s'était brisé le jour de la bataille.

.

_Ah ouais Ginny, tu chantes trop bien ! ricana Seamus, assis en tailleur dans la sale des Gryffondors.

_Parle pour toi, lui répondit-elle, un sourire au lèvre.

_Moi ? Mais je suis une star !

Il y eu quelques rires.

_Nan, Seamus redevient sérieux, puis se tourna vers Patil, la star c'est toi…parce que même si tu bégaies, tu as une très jolie voix…

Elle rougit, puis sa tête se tourna vers Luna.

Elle était de nouveaux dans ses souvenirs, et n'avait pas écouté la conversation. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Ginny lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes. Elle sortie de sa torpeur.

_Colin ? Je crois que tu as des Joncheruines.

Personne ne fit de remarque désobligeante, mais elles se faisaient sentire. Colin fit une mou dubitative, mais se tu aussi.

_J'ai manqué quelques chose ? demanda Luna d'une voix innocente, les main croisé sur ses genoux.

_Heu…fit Seamus, avec une tête bizarre…

_On parlais du fait que tu chantais bien, dit Patil.

_Ho ! rougit Luna, merci, marmonna-t-elle.

_Et puis, faut dire que c'était une chouette chanson moldu, fit Dean.

_Bien sur qu'elle est bien, tu es un née moldu, le taquina Seamus, tu ne peux qu'aimé !

_C'est pas parce que je suis un née moldu que j'aime tout ! Tenez, par exemple…

Luna perdis à nouveau le fil de la conversation, elle pensait à tout, en même temps.

Au fait qu'elle voulais oublier la douleur de la perte de Neville, mais que cet oublie, elle ne le voulait pas non plus. Parce que dans un certain sens, c'était injuste d'oublier. Ou alors à la proximité de son corps avec celui de George. Elle regarda leurs genoux qui se touchaient. Elle sentait leurs bras se toucher. Elle le sentait respirer. Elle ferma les yeux.

Elle fut secoué par quelqu'un. Ginny.

_Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une mine inquiète.

Luna fut parcouru d'un spasme et se leva brusquement. Elle tourna la tête, ses boucles sautillant dans son dos. Elle regarda tour à tour les Gryffondor, assis, dans Salle Commune.

_Non… Je ne sais pas, désolé. Et elle partit en courant dans leur chambre.

.

Quand Ginny arriva dans le dortoir une heure plus tard, Luna fit semblant de dormire. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait, pourquoi ses pensés se bousculaient. Pourquoi la pensé de Neville était-elle si douloureuse ? Elle ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle pense à George, elle voit Neville ? Pourquoi quand elle sourie a George, son cœur se serre ? Et pourquoi elle est perturbé quand elle sent George près d'elle ?

Pendant des heures, Luna tourna ça dans sa tête. Puis, au alentour de quatre heures du matin, elle se leva. Elle avait envie de voir les seul êtres qui la comprenait. Elle sortit de son armoire une petite sacoche. Elle l'accrocha à son cou, et discrètement, sortit de la salle des Gryffondor.

Le ciel était noir, et quelques peu étoilé. La forêt interdite approchait. Toujours aussi effrayante. Elle avait réussi à embarquer Neville, une fois. Elle sourit à ce souvenir.

« _Elle tirait la main de son meilleur ami vers la forêt. Celui ci, une mine inquiète collé sur le visage, n'avait pas tellement l'air d'avoir envie d'y aller. _

__Heu…Luna, t'es sur ? Parce que moi, pas tellement…_

_Luna eu un petit rire, et ce tourna vers Neville. Face à face. _

__Fais moi confiance, murmura Luna, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de celle de Neville._

_Celui-ci s'avança doucement vers elle, et au dernière moment, Luna s'éloigna, un sourire au visage, et commença à courir. Elle voulait lui montrer les Sombrals. Même s'ils ne les voyaient pas »_

_Si j'avais su, je l'aurais embrasser, murmura Luna pour elle même.

Au bout d'un kilomètre dans la sombre forêt, où les ombres des arbres se tordaient en tout sens, elle vit enfin le premier Sombral. Elle marcha vers lui, et commença à le caresser.

Luna les trouvait étrangement beau. D'une beauté que seul quelques personnes peuvent comprendre. Une triste beauté. La jeune fille sortie de son sac un morceau de viande, et le donna à la créature.

_Si seulement tu pouvais me parler, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de la créature.

Elle se perdit dans le temps. Lançant des bouts de viande, caressant le Sombral, lui parlant.

_Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ! Sale…Sale…Eructa Rusard, surgissant comme par magie derrière elle.

Elle sursauta, Rusard lui faisait vraiment peur. Elle avait l'impression que ses yeux globuleux allaient sortirent de leur orbite.

_Mais, je suis avec les Sombrals, murmura Luna, avant de comprendre qu'ils ne les voyait certainement pas.

_Interdit de ce promener, hurla-t-il, tu me feras des heures de colle tout le reste de la semaine, allez viens !

Le vieux la pris par le bras assez rudement pour un vieillard, et la tira de force vers l'école.

_Tu tiendras compagnie à George…

.

**Je voudrais remercier mes revieweurs ? (Sais pas si ça se dit ^^) Je sais que les chapitres son court, je sais qu'il doit rester deux ou trois (six, huit, dix) fautes d'orthographe….désolé !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tout est à J. K. Rowling. Merci au revieweurs et à ma première followeur, même si en ce moment ff bug et qu'on ne voit rien xs FZF 22 !**Chapitre 7 : Une chouette heure de colle

_Attend, attend. Tu veux dire que toi, Luna la douce, Luna la gentille, a une heure de colle ?! souffla Ginny, en faisant tomber sa fourchette.

_C'est chouette, dit George en croquant dans une pomme, je serais pas tout seul.

_Une chouette, où ? dit Ginny en levant le nez au ciel.

_C'est une expression moldu expliqua Luna, c'est pour dire que c'est cool.

_Aaaaa, fit Ginny, pas convaincu.

_Tu as fais quoi ? Voulu savoir Luna en s'adressant à George.

_Ho…rien, je voulais rendre hommage à Fred…Et toi ?

Jamais Luna ne sut ce qu'il avait fait, elle a pourtant essayer.

_Je suis allée dans la forêt interdite pour allé voir les Sombrals, cette nuit, dit-elle, innocente.

Ginny et George s'étouffèrent et il ne pu se retenir de cracher. Seamus, assis en face, l'évita à temps.

_Hey ! s'écria-t-il.

_Ca te prend, des fois, d'allé voir des créatures dans la forêt, tout a fait normal, ironisa George avec un clin d'œil, ne faisait aucunement attention à Seamus.

Luna hocha la tête comme si c'était tout à fait normal. De son point de vue oui, ça l'était. Ginny et George étaient en plein débats sur les moldu, Luna ne savait plus trop pourquoi. Elle regardais Parvati et Seamus s'envoyer des regards enflammé, silencieux. Dean eu un cri victorieux en hurlant qu'il avait gagné son parie.

_En quoi consiste-t-il ? Ton…Pari…demanda Ginny, comme si elle n'y croyait pas.

Dean fit une danse de la victoire bien ridicule, avant d'ajouté « Seamus et Parvati son ensemble avant les vacances d'Halloween…C'est dans deux semaines…j'ai gagné ! »

Dean parcouru la tables des Gryffondor, récoltant quelques Gallions au passages. Il était aux anges. Parvati et Seamus rougirent à l'unissons.

Luna sentis sa peau lui piqué. Elle tourna le regard et croisa celui de George. La jeune fille rougis de gêne, George aussi. Ginny ne manqua rien et haussa un sourcil.

.

_Pfff, soupira George, j'en ai fait avec Fred des heures de colles – Luna remarqua qu'il n'avait pas fait d'arrêt au nom de son jumeau – où nous devions ranger des bouquin de trois kilos, d'autre ou devions écrire pendant des heures…Mais aucune avec interdiction de faire quoi que ce soit.

Luna et lui était assis face à face à une petite table carré, dans une petite pièce que Rusard avait retrouver pour son plus grand bonheur. Il les avais mis dedans, en attente. Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure qu'ils étaient enfermé et ils n'en pouvaient déjà plus. Il paraît qu'avant, quand les heurs de colle était plus…radical, c'était une pièce où l'on enfermait les élèves en leur faisant regretter d'avoir fait une quelconque bêtise.

_Tu…vas avec qui au bal ? demanda innocemment Luna, voulant adopter un ton détaché, évitant de regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

George la tête poser sur ses bras, eux-même posé sur la table releva la tête avec un sourire non feint.

_Personne…Et toi ?

Luna secoua négativement la tête.

_Hum, fit George.

Et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le silence. C'était un silence assourdissant. Pesant. Gênant. Un long moment passa.

_On joue au jeux des vingt question ? proposa Luna.

_C'est quoi ?

_C'est un jeu moldu, il me semble que l'un pose dix question et l'autre doit y répondre honnêtement, et après c'est au tour de l'autre.

_Ca me va, je commence ?

Luna hocha la tête.

_Peux-tu me dire tout ce qui c'est passé l'été où tu est venu chez nous ? Je ne m'en souviens plus.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Il se glaça. Comme dans ce conte pour enfant ou la jeune fille mange une pomme empoisonné.

_Le premier jour je voulais mourir. J'avais perdu Neville, dit-elle platement, le deuxième, troisième jours et toute la semaine je suis rester cloîtré dans ma chambre. Puis, un jour sur le chemin de traverse, au bout de deux semaines, j'ai vue Ginny avec Harry Potter. Après avoir parler, Ginny m'a proposer de venir passer du temps chez vous, depuis la mort de ton…jumeau Ginny m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un. J'ai accepté. Tout les jours je venais deux ou trois heure. Puis toute une après midi, ensuite toute la journée. J'en venais à venir tôt le matin et partire tard le soir. Tu étais tout le temps dans ta chambre. Les quelques fois où tu sortais…

Luna rougit. George la regarda bizarrement, puis continua à l'écouter.

_Tu nous adressais à peine la parole. Tu ne pleurais pas. Tu étais…là. Juste comme ça.

Les yeux de George s'embuèrent, et Luna s'en voulu un peux. Elle lui pris ses mains et frissonna. Il les serra très fort, et quelques larmes coulèrent. Il renifla. Puis il lâcha ses mains et s'essuya ses larmes du revers de sa manche.

_Deuxième question, fit-il d'une voix rauque, m'emmèneras-tu voir ces Sombrals un jour ?

Luna allait lui faire remarquer que le but du jeux était de savoir des choses sur l'autre, quand il recommença à parler.

_Je me doute bien que ce n'est pas ça le jeu, mais suivant ta réponse, j'aurais encore une idée de toi, autre que la folle…

Elle allait protesté quand elle vit son sourire moqueur.

_Eh bien, j'ai emmené Neville une fois, mais ils ne les a pas vue…mais je peux toujours t'y emmener, murmura la jeune fille.

George hocha la tête et posa sa troisième question.

_Comment peut-on les voirs ?

_Il faut avoir vu la mort devant ses yeux.

George eu un rire jaune. Luna avait dit ça d'un ton égale à un autre. Elle retient quelques larmes. Il y eu de nouveaux un long moment de silence. Un très long moment.

_Ca, c'est fait, ironisa-t-il. Question cinq, il fit le signe avec ses doigts, comment faisais-tu pour supporter ce que disait les autres sur toi ?

Elle inspira.

_Je ne le supportais pas. Je pleurais souvent. Et ce n'est que quand Neville et moi somme devenu proches que les gens ont arrêtés.

Il s'apprêtait à lui poser la sixième question quand Rusard leur cria qu'ils pouvaient partire.

Quatre heures s'étaient écoulé.

_C'est pas fini, Luna…me murmura George en la frôlant.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tout est a J. K. R.**

Chapitre 8 : Me le diras-tu ?

Demain, c'était les vacances d'Halloween. Et Luna n'avait nul part où allé. Son père ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne il était en expédition pour le _Chicaneur._ Donc c'est avec une tête d'enterrement qu'elle s'installa face à George et à côté de Ginny, à midi.

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Ginny.

Les joues de Luna rosirent un peu, elle ne voulait pas faire la pitié. Mais elle ne pouvait pas caché quelques choses comme ça.

_Je vais devoir passé mes vacances ici, à Poudlard… marmonna la jeune fille.

_Pas question, s'écria George. Puis, se rendant compte qu'il avait crié, il ajouta d'un ton plus bas « tu peux venir au Terrier ! »

_Oui, maman et papa ne diront rien, ils t'adorent, tu sais !

_D'ac…d'accord, murmura Luna, les larmes au coins de l'œil.

.

Luna était étrangement exciter à l'idée de passé deux semaines chez les Weasley. Elle les aimait tous, mais étrangement, au milieux de cette joie, un sentiment de malaise se faisant sentire. Elle devait le dire à George. Ou pas. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas oublié le jeu, il n'avait juste pas cinq minute à eux, et Luna était sur qu'il avait profité du fait qu'elle n'avait nul part où allé pour continuer de jouer. Hum.

La jeune fille ne suivait en aucun cas le cour du Professeur Flitwick, un peu ennuyant. Elle commença à rêvasser. Elle ferma les yeux. Et alla dans son monde.

Plus loin, Ginny était assise près de George. Eux non plus n'écoutait pas.

_George, murmura sa sœur, j'ai vue…comment tu la regarde…

George scruta sa sœur. Il savait de quoi elle voulait parler. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il trouvait Luna vraiment gentil, et douce, et fragile…

_Je sais aussi ce qu'elle à fait à Bellatrix, et je sais que tu ne veux pas lui dire pour ne pas la blesser, mais….George ! Tu n'a pas le droit de garder tout ça pour toi. Elle est forte.

_Non, marmonna-t-il, je ne veux pas la briser encore une fois !

Ginny soupira.

_Je sais ce qui c'est passé. J'était là.

Ginny plongea son regard dans celui de son frère. Il comprit tout de suite. Il passa sa main sur son visage d'un geste fatigué, ferma ses yeux, et soupira.

_Depuis la mort de Fred –Ginny ferma les yeux, mais les rouvrit bien vite – c'est la première fois que je suis bien avec quelqu'un, elle… elle…

Il fut coupé le cour était fini. « C'est pas fini, si tu lui fait du mal, je te tue ! » grogna Ginny à son frère. Il ne comprenait pas bien, sa sœur voulait lui avouer la vérité, au prix de la briser, mais ne pas lui faire de mal ? Il secoua la tête C'était confus !

.

Luna s'était installé dans une cabine avec sa sœur où se trouvait déjà Seamus et Dean accompagné de George. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il baissa les yeux. Luna fronça les sourcils. C'était inhabituel. Il cachait quelques choses.

L'humeur était bonne. Luna était heureuse d'être entouré. Seamus et Dean se charrié l'un l'autre. Apparemment Dean aurait mit le grappin sur Angélina. Cette nouvelle réjouissait Luna au plus au point, et elle ignorait pourquoi. Puis, Patil arriva. Seamus oublia Dean, et…Luna détourna le regard, gêné. Elle voyait en eux ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu avec Neville.

Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais elle arrivait à surmonté. Il lui arrivait de se réveiller en pleur, mais quand elle pensait à lui, elle se dit que s'il était là, il lui en voudrait d'être tout le temps triste, de s'en vouloir. Elle sourit. Puis Seamus et Parvati quittèrent la cabine un sourire au lèvre, puis Dean. Il se retrouvèrent tout les trois jusqu'à ce que Ginny lança qu'elle devait aller au toilette, en lançant un regard à son frère. Luna se trouva seul dans la cabine avec George.

_Question cinq…murmura George, un sourire taquin, mais un regard triste.

Luna frissonna, elle était inquiète de ce que pouvait vouloir demander son interlocuteur.

_ De quoi tu te souviens, à propos de Bellatrix ?

Luna fronça ses sourcils droit. Il n'avait pas d'autres question ? Elle ne lui plaisait pas, pas du tout.

_Elle a tué Neville. Je lui ai lancé un…plusieurs Doloris….Luna inspira, je ne suis pas comme ça. Je n'aime pas faire souffrire. Mais je voulais qu'elle paix, je voulais qu'elle souffre, je voulais lui faire mal…

Luna étouffa un sanglot, et George s'approcha d'elle et la prix dans ses bras. Elle ne s'en rendis pas conte, mais de l'autre côté de la porte, dans le couloir, Ginny apparut. George lui lança un regard assassin. Il ne lui avait même pas tout dit et voilà comment elle était !

_Continu, murmura Luna, une autre question…

Luna devait se changer les idées. Pensé à autre chose.

_Quel est ta couleur favorite ?

Luna était perplexe, elle ne s'attendait pas à une question comme ça. Elle eu un petit sourire avant de répondre « Violet ». George hocha la tête.

_Hum. Question sept, me montreras-tu ton monde un jour ?

La question frappa Luna au fond d'elle. On disait qu'elle était dans son monde. Et il voulait le voir. Le connaître.

_Oui, murmura-t-elle, la tête toujours enfoui dans l'épaule du garçon au cheveux de feux, comme elle s'amuser à l'appeler.

_M'accompagnerais-tu pour le bal ?

Luna sursauta, et rougit. Oui. Elle voulait y aller. Elle se demandais pourquoi le garçon aux cheveux de feu avait mis si longtemps pour lui proposer.

Elle hocha la tête avec conviction, provoquant le sourire de George. Puis, il redevient sérieux, son regard devient instance.

_Neuf, dis moi ce que tu me caches sur l'été que tu as passé chez nous.

Luna se leva d'un bon. Non. Elle ne pouvait. Se serait trahir Neville. Non. Non, non et non.

Elles secoua la tête.

_Pas tout de suite, s'il te plaît…

_Me jures-tu de me le dire ?

_Oui, si tu attends.

George en fut peiné et acquiesça.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rien n'est à moi mais à J. K. R…** Chapitre 9 : Un baiser

_Luna, s'écria Molly et Arthur en la prenant dans leur bras.

_Bonjour Mr…Arthur et Molly, lança Luna.

Les parents de sa meilleure amie lui avait interdit de les appelés « Mr » ou « Madame ». Tout les enfants Weasley étaient là, même Percy qui avait tourné le dos à sa famille un temps. Ron tenait Mione comme Luna aimait appelé son amie, par la taille, et Harry se tenait près d'eux. Ginny couru dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Bille tenait sa femme par la taille, dont le ventre s'arrondissait. Luna eu un sourire.

_T'évite de te promener _encore_ torse nu George, hein ! lui lança Ron.

Celui recracha tout le jus de citrouille qu'il avait en bouche sur sa mère…qui évita le jet à temps, et failli laisser sa bouteille qu'il avait acheté dans le train.

_Hein ? Nan ok, je me souviens pas de tout mais pas la peine de me faire des blagues hein, bro, c'est pas bien, hein !

A la tête que tout le monde tirait, Luna comprise, il sut que ce n'était pas une farce.

_Une chance que tu ne ressemble pas à Dudley ! essaya de lancer Harry, voulant détendre un peu le frère de son meilleur ami.

Luna crut un instant que George allait vomir. Hum. Elle se souvenait bien elle, comment il était…Elle rougit.

_Un problème, fit Ginny, un sourire taquin au lèvre.

_Ho non…

Personne n'en était convaincu.

.

Les Weasley au complet auront tenus une heure dans la cuisine. Pour faire bonne figure. Mais au bout de cette heure, n'en pouvant plus, il vaquèrent à diverse occupation. Comme Mione et Ron de s'embrasser…Dans la chambre du roux, ou encore Ginny et Harry de s'embrasser, dans la chambre de sa meilleur amie, Bill et sa femme allèrent se promener et Molly s'affairait à préparer le repas pour tout le monde. « Pas question » Avait-elle répondu quand Luna lui avait proposer de l'aide « Tu es une invité ! »

C'est comme ça que Luna se trouva assise à côté de George, dans le canapé du salon.

Il y eu un silence pesant, pendant quelques minutes.

_Tu peux me dire, maintenant, la réponse de ma question ?

Luna souffla. Elle lui avait promis. Elle se souvient, du sentiments qu'elle avait éprouver. Cette après midi-là. Ca avait été un déluge.

_On s'est embrasser. C'était pas vraiment intentionnel, tu sais, dit-elle très vite, mais…mais…

_Ho, calme toi, j'embrasse si mal ? Fit George taquin.

Luna eu un sourire.

_Nan…mais…J'étais triste et perdu, et toi aussi et alors…enfin tu vois ?!

George avait les yeux dans le vague, une lumière brillait. Une lumière éteinte depuis longtemps. Il y eu de nouveau un silence. Un silence durant le quel elle se rappela. Elle avait dit qu'il s'était juste embrasser, pourtant, Luna s'avait que ce n'était pas juste ça.

« _Luna bailla, et pourtant n'arrivait pas à dormire, elle descendit au salon, où George était aussi assis. Depuis la mort de son jumeau, il était là sans être avec vraiment. Etant le jumeau de son frère, c'était dure pour ses parents, et pour ses frères. _

_Ils ne parlèrent même pas. Pas tout de suite. _

__J'avais envie de mourir ce jours là, murmura la garçon au cheveux de feu. _

_Luna ne répondis pas tout de suite, mais quand elle le fit ce fut avec une autre question tout à fait étrange._

__On peu se brûlé en touchant tes cheveux ? _

_Il la regarda._

__Non, de la même manière qu'on ne peut se noyer dans tes yeux. _

_Et puis il s'est penché et l'a embrassé. La stupéfaction passé, Luna fut tenté de le repousser, puis s'est raviser. Elle posa ses mains dans ses cheveux, et en effet ne se brûla pas. Le garçon au cheveux de feu entoura de ses mains ses hanche, et la porta sur ses genoux. Il était encore torse nu, et Luna se retient de laisser ses mains se balader. _

_Ils ne virent pas Ginny les regarder, une étrange lueur dans les yeux, avant de s'en aller. _

_Luna rompit le baisé, un air choqué sur le visage. Quelques larmes roulèrent toutes seuls, et elle coura dans sa chambre, laissant George seul avec ses pensés »_

Elle ferma les yeux à se souvenir.

_A moi de te poser les questions, murmura-t-elle et ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre elle continua, oublieras-tu ce que je viens de dire ?

Il fronça ses sourcils, puis il hocha la tête.

Il voulait se rappeler de ce baiser, mais pour le moment, il n'y parvient pas.

Puis ils se sourire, et comme si ce baiser n'eu pas eu lieux, il redevinrent les bons amis.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rien est à moi, mais à J. K. R.** Chapitre 10 : Comme moi

Ginny n'en pouvait plus de voir Luna et George se tourner autour. Luna était encore blesser par la mort de Neville, mais depuis quelques semaines, Ginny aurait juré qu'elle l'avait oublié. George en revanche, souriait tout le temps, et pourtant Ginny savait, pour avoir vécu pendant plus de seize ans sous le même toit que lui qu'il était différent. Or, c'était Luna qui le sortait du puit dans lequel il était.

Ginny se souvient, la nuit où ils s'étaient embrasser. Elle eu peur sur le coup que ça n'aille plus loin. Elle ne savait pas où deux cœurs briser pouvaient aller…

Sa mère sortit la baguette, fit un mouvement de poignet, et une longue table, couverts et chaise comprit apparut dans le jardin. Au moment même où deux belles dindes apparurent tout les Weasley débarquèrent et s'installèrent. Par pur politesse, ils attendirent que les invités, à savoir Hermione, Harry et Luna se soit installer pour commencer à manger.

Ginny s'était assise à côté d'Harry et ils se tenaient la main sous la table. Mione et Ron face à face, se souriant. Ginny avait toujours trouvé son frère timide. Luna était face à George. Inévitablement.

Même si Luna avait avoué à George qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, George n'avait pas dit la vérité concernant le jour de la bataille. Ginny n'aimait pas ça. Elle connaissait Luna. Elle va être briser. Neville contait beaucoup pour elle. Jamais Luna n'aurait pu faire une chose pareille. Non. Pas la douce Luna.

La rouquine observa son frère et sa meilleure amie, face à face, en train de parler de chose innocente, tout en sachant que derrière se cachait de véritables sentiments. Elle soupira. Elle allait se rendre malade si ça continuait ! Elle tourna la tête vers Ron, à côté d'elle.

_Ron, murmura-t-elle, tu te souviens du parie que George et…Fred on fait sur toi ?

Il hocha la tête, la bouche pleine, toujours en train de manger !

_Tu voudrais pas te venger ?

Toujours la bouche pleine, il hocha de nouveau la tête.

_Deux Gallions d'or qu'ils sont ensembles pour le bal !

Il hocha la tête, encore, un grand sourire, puis…

_Quel bal ?

_Ah oui…je vais t'expliquer…

.

Luna était en grande discutions avec George. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'on pourrait pensé en les voyants de loin. Ils étaient en réalité en train de terminer le jeu.

_Question deux, commença Luna, étais-tu sérieux pour le bal ?

De loin elle ne le vit pas, mais il rougit. Oui. Tout son être le criait. Il ne voulait y aller qu'avec elle, juste elle, Luna. Loufoca. Peu importe son nom. C'était avec Elle.

_Bien sur, dit-il d'un ton plus ou moins détaché en nouant et dénouant ses doigts.

Luna eu un grand sourire.

_Est-ce que…Angelina te plait ? Luna avait vraiment fait en sorte que cette question soit naturel, mais elle ne put s'empêchait d'avoir un ton pressé.

_Nan, pas vraiment.

_Comment ça ?

_Eh bien, commença George, elle est belle…mais elle n'est pas comme toi.

Il n'avait pas vraiment fait exprès de la sortire, celle-là !

_Comme moi… ?

_Déjà à ta questions cinq…fais attention, rigola George.

En réalité, il essayait de détourner la question. Mais non. Luna était têtu. Il soupira.

_Elle n'est comme toi dans le sens où elle n'est pas comme elle veut, elle n'est pas naturel, elle…tu vois, t'es cheveux sont d'un blond très clair, bouclé et toujours en bataille, les siens sont noir et lisse. Tu as de grand yeux bleu, dans lesquels il est très facile de s'imaginer en train de s'y noyer, elle est habillé comme tout le monde et toi, tu t'habilles comme tu veux, tu es libre Luna.

Cela ébranla Luna an fond d'elle-même. Ses yeux lui piquèrent.

_Et tu es très sensible, murmura George, c'est ce qui me plait chez toi.

Luna ferma les yeux. Elle aimait beaucoup George. Un peu trop à son goût. Mais elle l'aimait. Elle en était sur. Mais S'il ne voulait pas la blesser à cause de Neville… ? Elle ne pensait même plus à lui. Il était quand même mort ! Et elle est en train de tomber amoureuse. Elle se figea. Tomber amoureuse. George la faisait rire. Neville aussi. George était doux, comme l'était Neville. Ils la comprenaient.

_Aimes-tu le risque ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_Oui !

Il se différenciait de Neville. Il…était courageux, mais de la à aimer le risque…

Il ne lui restait plus que quatre questions, Luna réfléchissait à quel autre jeu pouvaient-ils faire après ? Elle aimait en savoir plus sur lui, jusqu'où il serait près à aller, de quoi était-il capable…

_T'intéresses-tu au moldu ?

Luna aimait bien les moldus, maintenant, est-ce que George aussi ?

_Plutôt oui. Ils sont si innocent ! dit-il avec un sourire.

_Huit. Quel à été la pire chose que tu a faites depuis la mort…de Fred.

Le regard de George s'assombrit.

_Le premier matin après la guerre, j'avais presque oublié…Je m'étais levé, tout le monde était à table et moi j'arrive et crie « comment va notre… » Fred était censé dire « Cher Lock » c'était un jeu de mot avec un détective Moldu. Je me serais mis des baffes ce jours là.

Luna hocha la tête, elle le savait.

_Tu le savais déjà, nan ?

Luna hocha la tête.

_Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Luna avec un sursaut, elle laissa échapper la huitième question. George était un peu ravie, qu'elle oublie parfois le jeu.

_Je crois qu'on en à parler cet été, c'est ça ?

Luna était heureuse pour lui, il était en train de se rappeler.

.

Le silence était roi dans le Terrier. Luna ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Molly avait refuser que Ginny ne dorme avec Harry et Ron avait rit, Mione ne pu dormire avec lui. Les trois fille se retrouvèrent donc dans la même chambre.

Mione et Ginny dormaient à point fermé. Pas Luna. Elle sentait Neville prêt d'elle.

Soudain elle entendis une voix. Qui murmurait son nom.

Elle se leva. « Neville ? » murmura Luna. Elle n'était pas sur si elle rêvait ou pas. Pourtant, la forme de Neville était bien visible, quelque peu flou.

_Vis ta vis, Luna, je t'aime, et ce, pour toujours, mais tu dois avancer, avec George. Il t'aime.

_Neville, hoqueta Luna.

_Luna, je ne t'oublierais jamais. Tu ne dois pas m'oublier moi, mais la douleurs…Je t'aime…

Luna sentie comme un courant d'air sur ses lèvres, puis plus rien.

_Neville, murmura-t-elle.

Et elle commença à pleurer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rien est à moi. Mais à J. K. R. Merci à mes Followers et a ceux qui lisent et ne laisser rien p**

Chapitre 11 : Rêve ou réalité ?

Luna pleura pendant des heures et des heures. La fatigue la rendait un peu folle, et elle se mettait à murmurer le prénom Neville comme une litanie. Elle ne savait pas si elle rêvait ou pas. Luna se leva, et toujours en train de pleurer sortie de la maison. Les champs entouraient la demeure Weasley, Luna tomba à genoux devant. Elle pleurait à chaude larmes. Et, on peut dire dans un certain sens que c'était des larmes de joie. Parce qu'elle était sur que ce n'était pas un rêve, et même si ce choix était dure, elle devait le faire. Faire un pas. Tourner la page, comme disait les moldus, même si là, il faudrait plutôt changer le livre.

Elle sentis une présence derrière elle. George.

_Je me souviens.

C'est tout ce qu'il dit. Il s'abaissa au niveau de Luna, et elle se laissa tomber contre lui. Elle continua à pleurer, tandis qu'il se rappelait.

« __Salut, Luna, maugréais-je. Elle sursauta, le regard triste. Aussitôt, je pensa à ce jours, à la bataille, quand…Je secoua la tête. Fred est mort. Point. Je passais ma journée dans ma chambre, et ne sortait que pour allé au toilette et un peu manger. J'avais déjà perdu quelques kilo. Je ne portais sur moi que mon bas de pyjama, mais m'en fichait un peu._

_» _ J'avais envie de mourir, ce jour là, murmurais-je, quelques minutes après qu'elle ce soit installé près de moi. _

_Elle ne me répondis pas tout de suite. _

__ On peu se brûlé en touchant tes cheveux ? _

_Je me tourna vers elle. Elle était si belle… ! _

__ Non, de la même manière qu'on ne peut se noyer dans tes yeux._

_Et puis je l'ai embrassé. Je crois que je voulais m'accrocher à elle, parce qu'elle est comme moi, brisé. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me repousse, mais non. Elle a posé ses mains doucement dans mes cheveux, comme si ils allaient la brûler ! Je la pris parles hanche et la posa sur moi. Je voulais me fondre en elle. Le baiser était amère, je crois. Je crois beaucoup de chose, pendant ce laps de temps très court. Comme le fait que je crois l'aimé. Aussitôt cette pensé formulé, elle s'arraché à moi, et partit en courant. J'étais à nouveau seul._

_» Je restais dans ma chambre le plus possible. Je ne voulais plus. Je préférais oublier. »_

George embrassa les cheveux de Luna. Elle avait arrêter de pleurer. « Pourquoi j'arrive pas à avancer ? » George ne répondit pas.

_Je l'ai vue, murmura Luna. Neville. Je sais que je ne rêvais pas. Je le sens. Il m'a dit d'avancer.

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton plat. Presque sans sentiment dans sa voix. George ferma ses yeux, et posa sa tête rousse sur les cheveux clairs de Luna. Il savait qu'il l'aimait. Il ne le penserait jamais assez, car il ne voulait pas lui dire. Parce qu'il avait peur de sa réaction. Il savait qu'elle lui répondrait non, mais ne voudrait pas le blesser, mais il en souffrirait mais il en souffrirait quand même. Alors il resterait au près d'elle, gardant son secret, étant pour un elle le grand frère qu'elle n'aura jamais.

Pendant un cour instant, il imagina Luna en robe de bal. Elle porterait une robe étrange, dont seul elle pouvait porter, elle arborerait un sourire. Elle penserait à Neville. Alors que lui se noierait dans ses yeux. Il s'imagina aussi la tête de Fred, qui devait là-haut bien rire de son malheur, même si au fond, il serait triste. Parce que George n'était sortit qu'avec deux filles, et ça ne s'était jamais bien termier. Pour rire il disait qu'il allait finir gay.

.

C'est Ginny qui est venu la première. Tout le monde s'avait que George et Luna avait passé la nuit dehors. Ils avaient à peine parlés, juste quelques mots échangés. Personnes ne leur fit de remarque. Luna avait les yeux gonflés, mais semblait…sereine. Ginny se demanda ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Elle était décidé à le savoir.

A table, le silence était roi. Tout le monde jetaient des regard à George et Luna, et elle semblait au bord des larmes avec toute ces attention qu'on leurs portait. Ginny les aida un peu.

_Tu viendras au bal avec moi Harry ? Demanda Ginny, taquine.

Elle savait qu'Harry se sentait mal à l'aise dans un smoking, même si elle le trouvait particulièrement craquant. Il le savait. C'est pour ça qu'il s'étouffa avec sa boisson.

_Parle moi de ce bal George, demanda Molly, tu y vas avec quelqu'un ?

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de poser sa tête dans sa main. C'est pas vrai ! George rougit un peu.

_Pour le légendaire George Weasley et toutes ses farces, tu es bien timide, hein ! fit avec aucun tact Ron. Mione leva les yeux au ciel.

_Eh bien, j'y vais avec Luna…

Nouveau silence gêné. Personne ne savait pourquoi tout le monde étaient gêné pour lui. Luna était connu pour ses folies, mais il la connaissaient mieux, maintenant !

_Ho, eh bien…commença Arthur…

_Ha ha, ricana Ron, j'aurais bien voulu être là pour te voir en pingouin !

_Mais Ron, tu seras là, non ? Avec Harry et Mione ?

Ron lança un regard meurtrier à sa sœur. Elle savait toujours comment le mettre au pied du mur, comme disait Hermione. Elle eu un sourire. Il ronchonna. Ginny décida de lancer quelques potin.

_Ho, vous saviez que Seamus était amoureux !?

_Quoi ? firent toutes les personnes le connaissant, à savoir Ron, Mione, Harry, Percy, de qui ? demandèrent-t-ils d'une même voix.

_Haha, de…Patil !

_Nan ! soufflèrent-ils en même temps.

_Y sont si mignon, murmura Luna, de sa voix rêveuse.

Ginny hocha la tête.

_Quand Dean les a fait sortir ensemble et qu'il à gagner sont parie, vous vous en souvenez ? haha !

George et Luna ricanèrent.

_Dean aussi à un béguin, pour Angélina, nan ? Fit innocemment Luna, espèrent voir une réaction de George.

Elle était persuadé qu'il ressentait quelques chose, même si au fond d'elle savait que non.

Ginny hocha la tête. Puis lança à Harry une œillade. Ils repensèrent à leur premier baisé.

Luna aussi, repensait au baiser échanger avec George. Elle soupira. Elle ne voulait pas que leur premier baiser soient celui-là… ! Soudain, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de penser. Ce la voudrait dire, qu'elle avait des sentiments pour George. Et même s'il était très beau, très gentille, très drôle, et même si elle adorait quand leur corps se touchaient, même si elle adorait voir son sourire ou sentir son souffle sur sa peau…

Elle se figea. Non. Elle ne pouvait aimer George Weasley.

Elle regarda la personne de tout ses traque. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensé, ses yeux fixer sur la table, son doigt tournait en l'air, faisant tourner la cuiller dans sa tasse. Il poussa un soupire.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne savait que l'objet de tout leur désir se trouvait juste en face d'eux. Cela allait rendre folle Ginny. Complètement. Celle-ci leur jeta un regard. Puis, souri à Harry, et continua sa conversation.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rien ne m'appartiens, je n'ai aucun droit sur Harry Potter.**

Chapitre 12 : Se magner le train

Ron a toujours eu un peu honte, de sa famille. Ou plus précisément du fait qu'ils soient pauvre. Luna ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Luna était sur, que si la famille Weasley était comme les Malfoy, ses enfants ne seraient pas devenu ce qu'ils étaient. Ginny ne serait pas téméraire et si drôle. Luna eu du mal à imaginer Ginny comme Malfoy, sans cœur. George ne serait sûrement pas comme ce qu'il est maintenant. Luna n'arrivait pas vraiment à expliquer le pourquoi du comment, mais imaginer un George, ayant un sourire froid comme Drago Malfoy, son cœur se serra.

Cette nuit, elle dormit comme un bébé, dirait Mione.

Elle ne rêva pas de Neville, ou du jour de la bataille de Poudlard. Elle ne vit pas tout ces morts. Ce château en ruine. Non, jamais elle ne l'avouera à quiconque, mais c'est de George qu'elle rêva. Juste d'eux, ses souvenirs qu'ils avaient en communs…

Elle s'était réveillé un bon moment avant l'aube. La maison était silencieuse. Luna se leva. Elle ne dormirait plus. Les Sombrals lui manquaient. Elle n'avait personne à qui parler. Hum. Soudain, elle entendis…un bruit, comme un murmure. Luna fronça les sourcils et quitta la chambre de sa meilleure ami. Le gémissement venait de sa gauche. Elle marcha doucement, de peur de faire grincé le planché. Elle passa devant la porte de Ron, où dormait aussi Harry Potter. Ron ronflait beaucoup. Ce n'était pas de cette chambre que les bruits venaient. Elle comprit que c'était de celle de George. Et c'était des gémissements.

Elle passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de son ami. Il était dans son lit, et n'arrêtait pas de se contorsionné. Il gémissait…Luna ne voyait pas dans la pénombre.

_Lumos, murmura Luna. Une douce lumière envahi la pièce du bout de sa baguette. Elle vit George, comme secoué de spasme, il n'arrêtait pas de trembler, il avait poussé sa couverture, qui ne le couvrait plus, et Luna découvrit qu'il dormait encore torse nu. Si la situation n'était pas comme elle l'était, elle aurait sûrement rougie. Elle couru pour lu tenir la main.

_George, murmura-t-elle à son oreille, George, ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, dit-elle plus fort.

Il ne l'entendait pas. Il continua a se tordre et bientôt il poussa un crie. Luna se tourna vers la porte, et sans un mot, elle la ferma. Elle était inquiète pour George. Elle serra plus fort sa main dans la sienne.

_George ! souffla fortement Luna.

Elle commença à lui donner quelques tape sur la joue. Il ne réagissait pas. Luna commençait un peu à paniquer. Elle essaya d'enlever sa main de celle de George, mais il la retient. Elle s'en étonna. Puis, l'effort lui en coûtant, elle donna une plus ou moins petite gifle à son ami.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, lâcha la main de Luna et pris sa baguette sous son lit. Il la pointa sur Luna.

George était encore dans son mauvais rêve. Il ne reconnaissait pas Luna. Cela lui fit de la peine.

_George, murmura Luna, tendant une main vers lui.

Le garçon au cheveux de feu, secoua la tête, puis voyant qu'il menaçait Luna, la lâcha, les yeux grand ouvert, choqué de voir ce qu'il aurait pu faire. Il tomba assis sur son lit. Luna, hésitante, s'assit à côté de lui. Elle lui pris sa main. « C'est terminé » lui a-t-elle chuchoté à l'oreille. George renifla, puis pris Luna dans ses bras. La jeune fille frissonna. Son cœur…rata un battement ?

Elle sentit George secoué de sanglot, et elle le pris lui aussi dans ses bras. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans le silence.

_Tu crois…commença le garçon au cheveux de feu, que le destin à fait exprès de réunir les deux personnes les plus brisés ? murmura George, dans son oreille.

La jeune fille, que les frisson gagnait ne pu que secoué la tête négativement, les yeux dans le vague. Les mains de George, autour de ses épaules commencèrent à déscendre vers sa taille il s'endormait à nouveau. Avec tout la douceur qu'elle pu, elle étendit George sur son lit, et se retient de ne pas s'attarder pour laisser son regard parcourir le torse du jeune homme.

Au moment où elle sortait, le voix faible de George se fit entendre. « Reste »

Elle se retourna. George, faiblement, avait tendu sa main vers elle. Elle alla de nouveaux vers lui, et s'agenouilla au bord du lit. Elle lui pris à nouveau sa main. Elle le regardait dormire paisiblement. Sa poitrine se soulevant de plus en plus doucement. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux de feu. La respiration de son ami se bloqua, mais tellement peu que Luna ne le remarqua pas.

De temps en temps, il marmonnait quelques bribes, mais la jeune fille ne comprenait pas vraiment. « Fred » était le plus murmuré. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Perdre quelqu'un de chère est dure, mais perdre, comme George, sa moitié, était très dure. Elle passa sa main sur le visage du garçon, un peu détendu. Sa main glissa le long de sa mâchoire, puis sur son cou, elle fut tenté de glisser vers sa clavicule, mais c'était un jeu dangereux, et elle la glissa le long de son bras musclé. Luna avait déjà remarqué que George était musclé, mais tout en finesse.

Il souffla si bas, que la fille eu du mal à comprendre « Non, Luna, ne fait pas ça ! » Elle fronça les sourcils, sursauta, mais ce dit que ce n'était probablement rien. George ouvrit brutalement les yeux et se leva. Il vit que Luna était là, et lui lança un regard.

_J…je t'ai entendus gémir, et puis…

Il hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait comprit.

_Je suis désolé, pour le coup de la baguette, marmonna-t-il, gêné.

_Ce n'est pas grave !

_J'ai fait des cauchemars…encore ! s'énerva-t-il.

Luna ne répondit rien.

George se recoucha, et regarda le plafond. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de Luna. Et n'en avait pas l'intention. Luna posa sa tête sur le rebord du lit. Voyant l'angle que faisait sa nuque, ce n'était pas vraiment agréable.

_Tu….veux…peux venir, à côté de moi…si…tu veux, bégaya George.

Elle hocha la tête, puis murmura « Nox » pour éteindre la baguette.

.

Mione s'était lever pour allé au toilette. Luna n'était pas dans son lit. Aussi, Hermione fut tenté d'ouvrire la porte de la chambre de George. Elles les savaient très proches, et ça ne l'étonnerais pas qu'elle les trouvent en train de parler. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte, et quel ne fut quand même pas sa surprise de voir Luna…blottie dans les bras d'un George torse nu. Mione, en temps que fille, avait toujours trouvé George plutôt sexy mais Ron…Glurps, heureusement que Ron ne lisait pas dans ses pensés !

Luna était dos au torse de George, et elle tenait leur mains enlacé près de son cœur. Elle avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte. George, avait son visage dans les cheveux de Luna, et semblait en paix. Tranquille. Hermione sourit, et quitta la chambre pour aller faire ses besoins.

_Laisse moi deviner, lui dit Ginny quand Mione entra dans la chambre plutôt grande de son ami, ils sont ensembles en train de parler ?

Mione eu un sourire.

_Non, ils sont en train de dormire, dans le lit de George ! Au fait, désolé de t'avoir réveiller en me levant !

Ginny releva la tête d'un coup.

_Quoi ? Oh, pas grave !

_Bas y sont…Mione n'eu pas le temps de finir, Ginny se releva, et la bouscula.

Quand elle revient quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait un sourire qui allait d'une oreille à l'autre. Mione releva la tête, pas peu fière.

_Y sont mignon, hein ?

_Ouais, bougonna Ginny, mais ils devraient quand même se magner le train….

Mione eu un rire.


	13. Chapter 13

Rien n'est a moi…Mais à J. K. R… Nan mais parce que si c'était à moi, j'aurais pas fait mourir Fred…Ouais mais si j'avais pas fait mourir Fred, ma fic serait pas là…8S

Chapitre 13 :

_Tiens, mais où est George et Luna ? fit remarquer Ron.

Mione leva les yeux au ciel et se retient de frapper son petit copain. Tout le monde étaient à table, et il manquait nos tourtereaux. Ginny suivit son amie et leva les yeux au ciel.

_J'vais les chercher, lança Ron en se levant.

_Non ! s'écria Ginny.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle eu un sourire nerveux.

_Heu…ouais parce que Luna est…enfin vous voyez ?

A la tête des Weasley, non, ils ne comprenaient pas.

_JE vais les chercher, dit Ginny, en passant devant son frère.

Parce que si Ron voyait Luna ET George dans le même lit, il pourrait très vite s'imaginer…_certaines_ choses. Et Ginny n'avait pas vraiment envie de géré ça. Parce que s'il y avait quelques chose, se serait à elle de tout réparer. Parce que Luna est trop timide pour un peu s'énerver et faire comprendre qu'il ne s'était rien passer à cette têtu de famille Weasley. Et George, il dirait la vérité, et il essaiera de garder son sérieux. Mais il poufferait, et tout ses effort seront vain.

Ginny était devant la chambre de George. Et il était encore torse nu. Mon dieux, il était incorrigible ! Ils n'avaient pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure, et Luna tenait toujours serré leurs mains contre son cœur. Ah si, l'autre main de George était sous la tête son amie, et pendait hors du lit. Elle eu un sourire tendre en les voyant. Elle leva sa baguette vers sa gorge, murmura l'incantation, puis elle hurla de toute ses force « debout ».

George et Luna sursautèrent et Luna atterrie par terre, sans dégâts, alors que George était assis, ahurie, se demandant ce qui se passait.

_J'ai utilisé un emplificatus, dit Ginny fière d'elle. Puissance max, continua-t-elle un sourire, je pari qu'il m'on entendu jusqu'au ministère !

George partit dans un grand rire. Luna, le suivit timidement.

_Bon, j'ai réussi à vous sauvez la mise cette fois, lança Ginny, redevenu sérieuse, mais je pourrais pas empêchais Ron de se pointé dans ta chambre…

Luna rougit, puis se souviens, de cette nuit. Elle s'était endormie dans les bras de George. Elle eu un petit sourire, qu'elle espéra inaperçu. Elle avait essayer de rester éveillé, mais dans les bras de George, elle avait vite abandonné. Ginny arqua un sourcil, puis se retourna et retourna à table.

_Y'sont réveillé ! entendit Luna.

Elle tourna la tête vers les rideaux épais de la chambre qui était fermé. Il s'ouvrirent. George, voyant ça, fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait rien prononcé. Puis, il regarda Luna se levé, et partire dans sa chambre. Lui même se leva et commença à s'habiller. Il ne l'avouera jamais, mais quand il passa devant la chambre de sa sœur, il vit Luna de dos. Elle portait déjà un collant violet, et était entrain d'enfilé sa robe. Sous ses couches de vêtements, on ne le voyait pas toujours, mais elle était très fine, et elle avait une peau pale. Pas d'un blanc où l'on voyait les veines, une peau à la pâleur lunaire. Il resta là, un instant, à la regarder s'habiller, puis, quand elle se retourna, il détalla. Il ne voulait pas tellement qu'elle sache.

Il ricana.

Cette nuit, il avait de nouveau rêvé de ce jour là. Il frissonna. Cette nuit, il était de nouveau en plein combat. Quand il sauva Luna, quand elle le sauva, quand il la sauva à nouveau, quand il lui sourit, quand il caressa son visage lors qu'il lui avait guéri…Et quand…Fred est mort.

Ensuite, il a vu vaguement Luna lui murmurer des paroles à l'oreille, lui caresser le visages. Puis, Luna s'était couché avec lui. Parce qu'il le lui avait demander. Elle a du le prendre pour un psychopathe. Il secoua la tête. Elle était quand même resté. Quand elle lui à tenu sa main. Pressé contre son cœur. Parce que George était resté éveiller un moment. Pris entre les deux mondes. Il n'osait pas bouger, de peur de la réveiller. Il la regarder pendant des heures. Elle avait un visage d'ange. Un visage que vous aimez tout de suite, que vous trouvez sympathique.

Mais quand vous connaissez la personne de ce visage, vous l'aimez, vous ne l'a trouvez plus juste sympathique, vous apprenez à la connaître. On la prenait pour une folle, et puis elle a rencontré Neville…Et là, elle est monté dans l'échelle social. Elle ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte.

George arrêta ses pensé, quand Luna passa à côté de lui. Leur bras se frôlèrent. Elle lui fit un sourire. Timide, comme d'habitude. Il adorait sa timidité chez elle.

Ils s'installèrent à table, l'un en face de l'autre, dans les deux places restantes. Il y un petit silence gêné.

_Vous avez fait quoi cette nuit, bon sang ? ricana Ron, ha ha…aïe !

Mione venait de lui donner un coup de coude.

_J'ai…j'arrivais pas à dormire, marmonna George, on a parler.

Et puis on les oublia. Ginny lançait des regards enflammés à Harry Potter, et Mione et Ron n'arrêtaient pas de rigoler entre eux. Luna les enviaient un peu. Elle pensait beaucoup à Neville. Elle avait fini de faire son deuil. Elle en était sure. Elle avait trouvé un nouveau sens à la vie. Et sur ce, elle regarda George.

.

Ginny avec Harry, Ron avec Mione, et Luna avec…George.

Ils s'étaient rendus au chemin de traverse, en _couple_, et, Ginny ne voulant pas la laisser seule au terrier, lui proposa de venir. « Mais si, vient ! » « Non, je…vais vous gêner ! » « George vient tu sais, enfin, si tu viens, vous serez pas tout seul…. » Et Luna accepta à contre cœur. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle a dit. Parce qu'elle n'y allait que pour George.

Luna et George se sentait vraiment de trop. Devant eux, Ginny était agrippé au bras de Harry et n'arrêtait de rigolé. Ron, en éternel coincé, tenait la main de Mione, et se lançaient quelques regards. Elle et George étaient en retrait, quelques mètres derrière.

_Tu as encore une question, tu sais, lui dit George.

_Oui, je sais, mais je la réserve…on sait jamais, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

_Mmmm, c'est marrant, mais je la sens pas….

Luna eu un rire, qui sonna au oreille de George comme le rire d'un ange. Il rougit, mais Luna ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il eu un silence, pendant le quel les deux jeunes gens observait les boutiques. Ils avaient vue du coin de l'œil déjà quelques connaissances. Les magasins s'élevaient, les vendeurs criaient, les passants achetaient…C'était une ronde. Devant eux, les tourtereaux les devançaient plus. «On les rejoints ? » « Non » « Oui, c'est mieux comme ça »

Il tournèrent dans une petites ruelles, un peu plus sombres, avec moins de personnes. Un vieux marchand agrippa le bras de Luna, elle sursauta et pris la main de George, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient. Elle ne lâcha pas sa main.

En continuant, ils virent l'ancienne boutique des jumeaux. « Weasley et Wealsey, farces pour sorcier facétieux » La boutique étaient dans un piteux états, les vitres étaient cassés, les grande pancartes tombaient, tout étaient noirs…Une ombre parmi la lumière des autres magasins.

_On devrait s'en aller, murmura Luna.

George ne lui répondis pas, et toujours en tenant sa main, commença à avancer vers leur anciennes boutique. Il eu à peine touché la porte d'entré que celle-ci céda. Et tomba dans le hall d'entré. George serra sa mâchoire. Ils entrèrent dans le défunt magasin des jumeaux. Tout étaient à terre, les bonbons volés, les vitres brisés. Sur le sol, one ne pouvait faire un pas sans trébuché sur quelques choses. Luna serra très fort la main de ami, et la pressa contre sa joue, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle est et sera là. Il pris dans ses bras, la serrant très fort, étouffant un sanglot.

_Vien, dit Luna, assez fort. Tu ne devrais pas voir ça !

_Il le faut bien ! Je suis lâche ! si Fred était là, il me taperait pour avoir laisser notre magasins comme ça !

_Mais Fred n'est pas là, murmura Luna dans un filet de voix.

Elle le tira plus violement, face à elle. Elle était un peu plus petite que lui elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour être à son niveaux et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle posa ses main à chaque côté de son visage. Ses yeux étaient sombres, remplie…de désir ? Elle souffla légèrement, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celle du garçon au cheveux de feu.

_Fred n'est plus là, murmura-t-elle, mais moi oui. Tu dois avancer, ne pas oublié, mais avancer ! je serais toujours là pour toi ! d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête, les yeux dans les yeux. Luna se mordit la lèvre. Et elle l'attira à elle dans une étreinte remplis de désespoir. Elle passa ses mains derrière la nuque de son ami et lui autour de sa taille. Elle sentait son souffle sur sa peau, à travers les tissus de sa robe. George la sentie frissonner. Il étouffa un sanglot. Luna le serra encore plus fort contre elle.

George aussi, frissonna. Une chaleur l'envahi, de la poitrine jusqu'à ses pieds. Luna le serra encore, et il sentit les formes de la jeune fille contre lui. Elle sentait tellement bon.

_Vous voilà ! s'exclama une voix.

Les deux jeunes sursautèrent et se séparèrent. Les Tourtereaux se tenait là, Ginny un petit sourire satisfait au lèvre, Ron a mine déconfite. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Encore heureux qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassés… !


	14. Chapter 14

**Rien est à moi….snif…dommage…**

Chapitre 14 Sentements 

Luna se plaisait beaucoup chez les Weasley. Parce que c'était une famille soudé, ils se comprenait tous, et même s'ils ne roulait pas sur l'or, ils étaient tous heureux. Surtout Percy, qui depuis la mort de Fred, a réussi à se faire pardonner.

Aussi, le jours du départ, elle ne pu avoir une boule au ventre, quand elle embrassa les parents de sa meilleure amie. Elle les trouvait vraiment sympathiques. Arthur tenait sa femme par la hanche alors qu'ils disaient un dernier au revoir à leur enfants. Puis, il entrèrent dans le train. Ginny lançait de doux regard à son amoureux, et Luna souriait au Weasley. Seul George semblait confus. En pleine pensé….Luna ne se doutait absolument pas de quoi il pensait.

George était en plein combat mental. Il savait qu'il avait des sentiments très forts envers la jeune fille. Mais était-ce réellement de l'amour ? Oui. Il n'en doutait pas. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle lui faisait. Quand il la voyait, plongé dans ses souvenirs avec Neville, il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentire un pointe de jalousie. Quand elle le pris dans ses bras, le jour où ils avaient vue le magasin qu'il avait avec son frère. Ou quand ils pleuraient, ils se consolaient mutuellement. Il aimait quand elle lui serrait la main.

Il adorait voir ses lèvres bouger quand elle parlait. Ses dents blanches et droites quand elle souriait. Les rares moment où elle souriait. Et à chaque qu'il la voyait, ne se souvenant pas du jours de la bataille, il en était triste. Parce qu'il savait que c'était à lui de lui dire la vérité. Cela le blessait.

Il regarda Luna donner quelques pièces pour des chocogrenouilles. Il sourit à la dame, mais refusa quoi que se soit.

_Devinez qui je viens de voir se rouler de grande galoche ? s'écria Ginny, fière d'elle, elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre : Seamus et Parvati….halala, qu'ils sont mignons !

Des étoiles lui dansait devant les yeux. Elle était si heureuse elle sortait avec l'ex élu, faisait une dernière année réussi à Poudlard…Quoi de mieux ?

George fronça les sourcils et observa Luna. Elle était encore dans son monde. J'aimerais tellement le voir ! Faire partit de sa vie, faire comme elle, le comprendre encore mieux… !

Il regarda hors de la vitre, comme le premier jours. Les étendus vertes défilaient sans cessé. Le ciel était d'un bleu azur sans nuage. Ginny s'installa à côté de George et commença à manger avec Luna.

Soudain, celle-ci se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire au lèvre.

_J'utiliserais ma dernière question quand j'en aurais besoin, mais pour le moment on joue à Action Vérité ?

George ne savait pas ce que c'était comme jeux. A côté de lui, Ginny sautilla.

_Pour ça, faut être plus que trois…

Et en moins de dix minute, Dean, Seamus et Parvati se tenait avec nous. Ginny expliqua les règles. Seamus dégluti, Parvati lui pris sa main, mais rougit, et Dean…et bien Dean était sur le point de s'évanouire.

_Ah, et pas le droit d'utiliser deux fois de suite la même chose hein ! ricana la sœur de George.

Parvati calla sa tête dans l'épaule de son copain, et eu un sourire diabolique.

_Je commence, lança-t-elle, action ou vérité, Seamus ?

_Vérité, dit-il sans hésité.

_Depuis quand est-tu amoureux de moi.

Il déglutit. Il s'attendait plutôt à une question en rapport avec Lavande, la meilleure amie de sa chéri, qu'il avait embrasser quelques année plutôt.

_Heu…si d'après Dean, ça fait trois ans que dès que tu me lançait un pique, j'en étais blessé, donc…

Parvati baissa la tête, un peu honteuse…mais Seamus rigolait, alors il l'a embrassé. Il y eu des sifflements, George et Luna échangèrent un regard. Dans le blanc des yeux. Puis ils baissèrent le regard.

_Bon…à moi ! s'écria Seamus…a toi ! il désigna son meilleur amie du doigt.

_Action, dit Dean, sans hésité.

_Bien…tu devras allé chez les Serpentard…(Dean devint plus blanc qu'un linge) et tu iras voir la sœur de Parkinson, Bet, je crois, et lui déclarer ta flemme.

_Heu…

_Sinon, t'a un gage, ricana Ginny, je viens voir ça, je protégerais tes arrières _chéri…_

Ils sortirent du compartiment. Trente seconde après, les restants se battaient pour sortire et voir le spectacle.

_Au…Bet…ta tête…est…

Seamus éclata de rire, suivi de se copine.

Ginny leur lança un regard. Les Serpentard étaient tous plié. La Bet en question, sosie de sa sœur, était rouge comme une écrevisse, et semblait sur le point de commètre un meurtre.

_Bref, Bet, je t'aime de toute…

Dean ne pu terminer et pris ses jambes à son cou, Serpentard et Gryffondor plié de rire. A leurs avis, Dean disparaîtrait pendant un moment.

Et ce fut le cas. Personne le verra du reste de la journée. Mais c'était quand même bien…

_Bon, bah puisque Dean est porté disparu depuis sa….commença Seamus qui explosa de rire à nouveau, suivit de tout le compartiment, c'est moi qui dirait le prochain dé…

_Non, hurla Ginny, toi, t'es dangereux, c'est moi qui fait le prochain.

Luna eu un frisson.

_Bien, mon coincé de frère, action ou…

_Vérité ! la vérité, c'est bien…

Ginny eu un regard malicieux.

_Quel sont tes sentiments vis à vis de Luna ?

Les intéresser rougirent à l'unisson.

_Pouah ! on sait tout que vous avez le béguin l'un pour l'autre, c'est même plus une évidence…s'écria Parvati.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

_Heu…ouais, d'ailleurs les paris sont chauds….

Ginny eu un sourire. Elle en avait parler à Parvati un peu avant qu'ils n'entre dans le compartiment.

_Commença ? Demanda Luna.

_Heu, bah…vous sortirez ensemble avant le bal…ou dans pas très longtemps…

Parvati se tu la, et ne dit plus rien sur les paris.

George crut un instant échappé à la réponse. Mais Ginny lui fit remarquer. « Fort » fut sa réponse. Il ne croisa pas le regard de Luna, qui semblait l'évité.

Ils continuèrent bon train, Dean porté disparu, Luna et George faisant tout pour éviter les questions embarrassante.


	15. Chapter 15

Rien n'est à moi. Snif. Tout est à J. K. R…

Chapitre 15 : Promotion de ouf

A peine George, Luna, Ginny et les amoureux eurent posé pied à terre, que les amoureux disparurent. Ils s'en allèrent, sûrement pour avoir plus d'intimité. Le géant Hagrid commença à rassemblé tout le monde. Il vient vers le petit groupe. « Le professeur Mcgonagall veut te voir » lança-t-il à George.

Il dégluti et commença à blanchir.

_J'ai rien fait ! murmura-t-il.

_Je ne sais pas, dit Hagrid avant de partire pour guider ce joli petit monde.

_Aller, lui dit gentiment Ginny, avec la chance que tu as, peut-être qu'elle veut te récompenser pour…Ginny chercha quelques chose, je sais pas….t'a pas fait de bêtise, nan ?

George secoua la tête.

_Bah, c'est pas grave, j'irais la voir après le repas.

Repas qui fut tendu.

.

_Les filles ! s'écria George en rentrant dans la sale commune des Gryffondor. Il bouscula quelques élèves, sans s'excuser, un sourire au lèvres.

_Alors, demanda Luna en se leva du canapé où elle était installé depuis une bonne heure avec Ginny.

_Alors ? Alors ? répéta George, surexcité, vous allez jamais le croire.

_Bon, aller, crache le morceau !

George se jeta sur le canapé, puis Luna s'installa à côté de lui.

_Je suis allé dans le bureau de Mcgonagall, j'y était déjà allé, à l'époque où Dumbledore était Directeur, il a un peu changé. Bref, et là elle me fait « George Weasley. Ca fit longtemps. » Alors moi je lui dit que oui, puisque j'ai plus ou moins arrêté les bêtises. La elle hoche la tête avec un petit sourire, puis tend la main pour que je m'installe. « Que diriez vous de remplacer Mme Pointaigue ? » Alors là, je comprend qu'elle parle de la prof de potion. « Commença ? » « Elle est en congé maternité, et je suis sur que vous arriverez à mettre de l'ambiance positive,

là où elle n'y arrivait pas »

_Attend, le coupa Ginny, tu veux dire que tu vas être le prof temporaire des potions ?

George hocha la tête, un grand sourire au oreille !

_Ha la tête de Seamus quand il l'apprendra…y paraît qu'il a cramé ses sourcils en première année !

_Je ne sais pas, dit Luna, j'ai un an de moins que lui.

Elle n'écouta pas la reste. C'était George qui allait s'occuper des cours. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou pas. Elle avait toujours aimé les cours de potions, et George serait un bon profs, mais ils ne se verrait plus autant qu'avant. Elle se sentit un peu triste. Ho, et puis elle verrait bien ce que l'avenir lui réserve.

PDV Luna

Premier jours de travaille pour mon meilleur ami. Premier cour pour lui comme pour moi.

Je suis assise à côté de Ginny, le visage rougie. Je n'ai aucune idée pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me glisse que si son frère lui fout la honte, elle le tu. Je ricana. George entre dans la classe. Il porte l'uniforme des professeur. Il est sifflé. Il rougi puis fait un grand sourire au dent droite et blanche. Mon cœur ratte un battement et je fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi ?

_Bon, commence-t-il, je sais que vous…comme moi aurions voulu faire des potions trop la classe du genre « être malade et raté les cours pour allé au village » ou « Zut, je rougi quand je vois la fille de mes rêves, comment faire ? »

Il y eu quelques ricanement.

_Mais la Directrice me la formellement interdit. Désolé. Cependant, on peut toujours s'amuser un peu, nan ? Aujourd'hui, potion _Véritas._ Elle est très, très difficile…c'est peu dire, même Fred et moi avions eu du mal à la faire. Elle consiste à lire les pensés d'une personne pendant vingt-quatre heures. Celui qui y arrivera, se verra échangé ses plus sombres pensés avec….moi !

Il y eu des gloussements.

_Mais…vous pouvez aussi refermer votre esprit. Pour que l'autre personne ne puisse la lire, et là, je vous dit bonne chance.

Sur ce, il claqua des doigts, et doucement, sur le tableau noir, les consignes à faire apparurent.

_J'ai toujours voulu faire ça, expliqua George, excité.

Je fronça, je n'avais jamais vu une potion aussi compliqué. A la différence du polynectar qui était dure et lente, elle était dure et très rapide. En peine quarante-cinq minutes. Ginny est très forte en potion, et j'ai toujours été l'une des meilleures aussi. Concentré, nous ne faisions pas vraiment attention à George, qui regardait par dessus l'épaule de chaque élève. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que se soit au dessus de mon épaule. « Je te croyais pas aussi doué » son souffle atteignis mon oreille et je frissonne, faisant tombé la plume du phœnix. Il l'a rattrapa in-extremis avant qu'elle ne tombe dans la potion.

_Fais attention, dit-il avec un sourire taquin.

_Je vais le faire, me dit Ginny en lançant un regard meurtrier a son frère.

J'hoche la tête. La regarde faire pendant dix bonnes minutes. Ses gestes sont précis, ses sourcils froncés sous la concentration. Elle laisse échappé de ses doigts presque grains par grains les larmes séché d'Abraxans, de grands cheveux ailés. On n'entendis un gros « boum », toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Seamus et Parvati. Elle rigolait à gorge déployé, et Seamus avait le visage noir.

_Ho, mon choux, dit-elle ironiquement, au moins, tu n'a pas fait cramé tes sourcils, c'est déjà ça nan ?

Je crois que Seamus à rougis. Toute la classe était morte de rire. Ginny ne se laissa pas distraire. Elle me donna un coup de coude. « Allé, tu sais quoi, si on n'y arrive, c'est toi qui partagera ses pensé »

_Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

_Parce que c'est mon frère je connais déjà pratiquement tout de lui, et je ne tiens pas à savoir tout se secrets. Mais toi oui. Tu en meurs d'envie, pas vrai ?

Je rougie. Oui. Elle avait raison. Je voulais vraiment savoir tout.

_Tu sais…commença-t-elle.

Elle fut coupé par moi :

_Ginny ! la potion et violette ! m'écriais-je.

En effet, elle venait de viré au violet, nous n'avion plus que quelques secondes. Je lance la plus de Phœnix que j'ai failli laisser tombé plutôt. Nous nous écartâmes. Elle brûla et fit un « pshiiiit » retentissant. George apparut à mes côté.

_Je crois que nous avons nos gagnante.

Les élèves quittèrent la classe la mine déconfite. Ginny aussi.

_Je…murmura George, je ne l'ai pas dit, mais il se peut que la connexion soit un peu douloureuse. Mcgonagall est au courant, et j'ai prévenu l'infirmière, je ne retiens jamais son nom à celle-la, zut !

_Tu n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, lui demandais-je n'écoutant que d'une oreille ce qu'il disait.

_Non. Pas besoin de potion pour savoir à quoi nous pension. Et quand il est mort, je l'ai ressenti au plus profond de moi.

Je soupira. Baissa les épaules. Il passa un main dans mes cheveux claire. Et nous bûmes en même temps la potion.

Je dois dire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment mauvais goût, un peu amer peut-être. Je ferma mes paupière. Fort. Puis avala.

Un flash blanc. Un cri. Il m'a dit qu'il avait senti quand il est mort. Je le ressenti aussi. En plein cœur. Un élancement qui m'arracha un gémissement.

_J'ai pris l'habitude, avec Fred, et je ne ressens plus grand chose, mais toi, ça va ?

Les paupière encore fermé, les lèvres soudé, j'hoche la tête.

Nouveau flash. Je me voyais a sa place. Fred était allongé, un sourire au lèvre. Mon cœur tirait, ma tête allait exploser. Et puis je me suis vue, détruisant la baguette d'un sorcier a deux doigt de tuer George. Et puis un autre Flash…j'heurta un mur. Une barrière. Le choque me fit gémirent. Je m'appuya à George. Il me pris dans ses bras. Je commença à pleurer. Il ressentait cette douleur constamment. Sauf quand il est avec moi. Il me laissa un peu voir à travers la barrière ce qu'il ressent quand il est près de moi.

Son cœur bat. Il ne ressent plus rien, il est comme…endormie. Je suis son rêve éveillé. Il m'aime. Beaucoup. Je laissa quelques goûtes tomber sur son uniformes de professeur.

PDV George

Je la tiens contre mon cœur. Je ferma un instant ma barrière. Un peu trop violement et elle s'y heurta. Elle lâcha un gémissement. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit tout. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je lui laisse le chemin libre sur mes sentiments. Je l'aime beaucoup. Est-ce de l'amour ? Je ne lui laisse pas en voir plus. Elle pleure. Elle sait la douleur que je ressens. Tout le temps avec moi. Elle ne me quitte jamais. Sauf quand je suis avec Luna.

Je rentre dans son esprit à elle. Dans son monde. J'y suis enfin arriver. Elle à tenu sa promesse. Si on peut dire. Il est remplis de créature fantastique. Toutes plus étrange les une que les autres. Les noms se suivent. Puis je vois de magnifique chevaux noir. Il n'ont que des os. Ils sont d'une triste beauté. Je crois que ces mots sont ses mots. Je – elle – les caresses. Leur donne de la viande.

Un flash blanc.

« Lune je t'aime » Neville lui déclare sa flemme. Puis Neville meurt. Sous nos yeux. Une haine envahie Luna. M'envahit. L'envi de faire du mal est la plus forte. Elle hurle encore et encore, puis c'est le néant. Tout s'envole en fumé. Luna ne se souvient plus. Elle essaie.

Puis plus rien. Flash blanc. Notre baiser. Elle aussi a des sentiments envers moi. Elle à peur de trahir Neville.

« Oublie moi » Je voit la vision de Neville. Puis moi, en train de faire un cauchemar, elle me prend la main. Hum. Suis pas beau à voir.

Je ferma la barrière. Elle aussi. On se regarde dans le blanc des yeux. Puis, doucement, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Menthe. Elle ont un goût de menthe. Je pose ma main sur sa nuque pour donner plus de profondeur à notre baiser. Elle penche légèrement sa tête, puis passe ses mains dans mes cheveux. Mon autre main est sur sa hanche. C'était un baiser doux. Innocent.

Un toussotement. Nous sursautâmes à l'unisson.

_Directrice, dis-je poliment.

_Hum…commença Luna, le rouge au joue.

On ne peut pas dire que nous étions gêné. C'était carrément la honte.

Mcgonagall eu un sourire.

_Je vois que vos cours se passe bien, Weasley.

_Heu oui, elle…nous…avons…

_Nous avons fait la connexion de la potion _Veritas. _

_Intéressant, murmura-t-elle, avant de partire.

J'entendis un vague « La jeunesse ».

Je me tourna vers Luna, qui me fit un sourire timide. Puis elle partit, se tournant une dernière fois, pour me faire un clin d'œil.


	16. Chapter 16

Nothing its mine…bon suis pas doué en anglais, mais en gros rien n'est à moi.

Chapitre 16 : Battement

PDV Luna

Je n'évitais pas vraiment George. Je ne voulais juste pas que nous nous retrouvions seul. Je n'avais honte de rien. J'ai aimé l'embrasser. Mais…Neville ? Non. Je devais oublier Neville.

Rien n'avait changer entre George et moi, mais, j'avais l'impression qu'il me regardait souvent. Pendant les vingt-quatre heures qui on suivi, j'ai laisser la barrière. George aussi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me cache. J'ai découvert ses sentiments, en même temps qu'il a découvert je l'aimais. Mais moi, pourquoi voulais-je les cacher si c'était réciproque ? Je regarda le plafond de ma chambre. Puis la lune. Elle est belle et ronde. Je crois que je suis amoureuse de George Weasley. Depuis quand ? Je devrais sûrement demander à Ginny. Elle savait mieux que moi.

Cela faisait des semaines que nous nous étions embrasser. Peut-être avait-il oublié ? Non, quelle idiotie, il ne pouvait quand même pas oublier. Si ? Arg. Je me lève brusquement. Ouvre les rideaux de mon lit et descend dans la sale commune. Personne n'est là. Bien. Dans la bibliothèque, je prend le livre des conte de Beedle le barde. J'aimais beaucoup les contes, mon préféré étant celui des trois frères.

J'étais plongé dans ma lecture. Je n'écoutait rien. Ne faisait attention à rien. Juste à des lèvres. Contre les miennes. Mon cœur rata un battement. Je n'arrivais même pas à suivre ce conte. Je laissa tomber le livre. Et sentie une présence derrière moi.

George se tenait au pied des escalier menant au vestiaire des garçons. Il portait un caleçon et un t-shirt ample. Je ne l'ai jamais avoué, mais je le trouve très…comment dirait Ginny ? Oui, sexy. C'était étrange de pensé ça du frère de votre meilleure amie. Presque autant étrange que de l'avoir embrasser. Il s'avança et s'installa à côté de moi. « Ca va ? » « Oui ». Je me tortillait gêné. « On va toujours au bal ensemble » me demande-t-il. Il ne veut plus y aller avec moi ? Cette idée me rend triste. « Si, tu ne veux plus y aller avec moi ? »

Il sursauta, comme si je l'avais frappé.

_Si. Juste toi. Toujours toi.

Je souris. « J'ai cru, un instant que… enfin, tu vois ? » « Ouis, mais non. J'ai toujours voulu y allé avec toi. »

Mon cœur s'affola. Mais pourquoi s'affole-t-il comme ça ? Nom d'un Nargol !

_Tu veux que je te montre les Sombrals ? lui demais-je.

Il me regarda dans les yeux. « Quoi, maintenant ? Il commence a faire très froid dehors ! »

_Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je te les montrerais en journée ?

_Bien sur !

Et puis il y eu de nouveau ce silence gênant.

Je continua à lire mon conte favori, butant sur des mots simples. Puis, en ayant assez, je regarde le feu dans la cheminé. Je ne suis jamais allé chez les Serpentard, mais il paraît que leur feu est vert et bleu, froid, triste. Je plissa les paupières. Triste.

J'essaye toujours de me rappeler de cette journée, mais je n'y arrive pas. Peut-être que je ne m'en souviens pas parce que j'aurais pus sauvé Neville ?

Que se serait-il passé si j'avais sauvé Neville ? S'il n'était pas mort ? Que se serait-il passé avec George ? Je fut tenté de lui demander, mais je vis du coin de l'œil qu'il était concentré a fixer le feu. Dans ses souvenirs tristes.

Je me souviens de la douleur qu'il ressent. Sauf quand il est avec moi. Peut-être suis-je égoïste de le pensé, mais, je suis heureuse que se soit moi qui lui fasse oublier la douleur. Ca aurait pu être Angélina. Je posa ma main sur son bras, et de son autre main, la posa sur la mienne et la serra très fort.

Puis, il me pris dans ses bras et me serra très fort. Contre lui. Je sentais son odeur enivrante. Je me suis sentie défaillire. M'embrasserait-il encore une fois ? Le voulais-je ?

Je me pose beaucoup de question. Ne devrais-je pas juste laisser allé ? Stop les questions.

Je sens son cœur battre à travers nos vêtements. Je baissa la tête, posa mes jambes sur l'accoudoir et mis mon oreille sur son cœur.

_Boum boum boum._

Le rythme était légèrement plus rapide, je crois. Irrégulier ?

_Boum, boum, boum, boum boum, boum..._

Je sourie. Il passa son bras sur mes épaules et je posa ma tête sur son épaule. Je le sentais respirer. C'était lent. Je m'endormie.

« _Je t'aime, je t'aime depuis qu'on s'est rencontré dans cette calèche…._

_Le visage de Neville était flou. Je voulais lui dire de faire attention. De regarder derrière lui, et pas moi, plus tard, quand je le verrais mourir devant moi. »_

_Puis ce n'est plus Neville mais George. Il me souriait. _

_« _Je t'aime, me dit-il avant de sourire._

_Ce fameux sourire, le côté gauche légèrement plus bas que le droit. Son sourcil droit aussi. Son sourire lui creuse des fossettes. Je lui sourie aussi. Et il m'embrasse. Encore. Toujours doux. Ce n'était que douceur et envie. Teinté de tristesse._

_Je me sentais porté. Flotté. Heureuse. »_

Quand je me suis réveillé, j'était seul, dans mon lit. George ne pouvait m'avoir emmené là. Les escaliers se transformait en toboggan. Ca devait être Ginny.

Oui, j'étais amoureuse de George. Non, je ne le dirais à Personne. Pas même à Ginny, parce qu'elle le sait déjà. Elle sait tout.

Je sourie. Ma meilleure amie.


	17. Chapter 17

Rien n'est à moi, je le répète assez, mais bon…Chapitre 17 : Envisageable préparation de robe de abl

_Comment est ta robe de bal, Luna ? me demande Ginny.

Je sursaute. J'étais assise dans mon lit, mes cheveux blonds attachés, entrain de lire encore une fois encore le conte des trois frère.

_Qu….Qu…QUOI ? m'écriais-je.

Ginny s'assit à côté de moi.

_Bas oui, tu sais, le bal, celui où tu vas avec mon frère. T'es au courrant qu'il est dans une semaines, quand même ?

Je fronça les sourcils. Je le savais, mais sur le coup, ça m'avait complètement échappé.

_Et toi, elle est comment ta robe ?

Elle me fit un clin d'œil mais ne me répondit pas.

_Mandy, la meilleure amie de Padma ma aidé à la faire. Elle est très doué pour ça, même si je pense que tu es capable de faire mieux.

Ah. Ginny me mettait tout le temps sur un piédestal. Elle ne comprenait pas que j'était normal. Pour elle, j'étais la meilleure chanteuse, la meilleure danseuse, la meilleure….D'ailleurs, Mcgonagall nous a annoncé que la choral ferait partit des chanteurs. Je n'aurais que deux ou trois chanson à chanter. Je crois que je vais littéralement mourir de honte.

_Je pense que je vais prendre des tissus et puis les assemblé comme ça, marmonnais-je.

La robe sapin, peut-être ? Non, trop utilisé. Je ferma mon livre, et de mon coffre au pied du lit, j'en sorti un carnet à dessin. Je ne dessine pas vraiment bien. Même Ginny ne m'a jamais dit que j'était la meilleure. Ca ma fait rire quand elle à essayer de dire qu'ils étaient sympa. Je ne lui en veux pas, elle à été honnête.

Ginny n'arrêtait pas de me parler de Harry Potter. Du fait qu'elle avait hâte qu'ils se promène à nouveau dans les champs remplie de coquelicots. Tout autour d'eux n'était que rouge. Elle se souvient que le ciel était d'un bleu azure. Elle avait l'impression que les deux nuages les observaient comme deux yeux fatigué. Des pétale couleur ors tombait des arbres.

Les images se formait dans ma tête. Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, Ginny me pris mon dessin et me dit que je devais absolument porter cette robe. Elle était surexciter. « Luna, j'te jure, porte cette robe, il le faut ! »

J'étai un peu gêné.

_Tien, Parvati regarde ! cria Ginny.

Parvati était à peine rentré dans notre dortoir, un sourire au lèvre. Elle devait avoir quitté Seamus. Elle avait encore le rose au joue. Quand Ginny lui cria dessus, elle sursauta, et se dépêcha de venir. « Regard cette robe ! »

_Ho, Ginny elle est sublime !

Ginny secoua sa main « Pas à moi, mais à Luna »

_Ho, Luna, elle est sublime !

Ginny éclata de rire. « T'a vue Luna, j'ai toujours raison ! »

_Bon, ok, je vais faire quelques rajout et puis on verra bien, marmonnais-je en leur prenant mon carnet des mains. Je le glissa sous mon oreiller…

_Comment est ta robe, voulu savoir Ginny, en se tournant vers Parvati.

_Ho, heu…elle est simple, Padma et moi, on voulait d'abord mettre la même robe que pour le bal des trois coupes, mais après que Seamus et accidentellement laissé échappé qu'il la trouvait affreuse - j'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui pense pareille, apparemment, j'avais vraiment des goût digne d'une Goule ! – Padma et moi, on à décidé d'avoir une robe différente. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va prendre. La mienne sera jaune. D'après Seamus, elle ferra ressortire la couleur de ma peau, et mes yeux.

A l'évocation de Seamus, sa voix change et devient rêveuse. Des étoiles lui brillaient dans les yeux. Ginny et moi échangeons un regard entendu. Ils sont tellement mignons ! Seamus a enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour lui. Je me souviens qu'il en avait fait, des accros. Nombre de fille sont tomber amoureuse de lui ! D'après Ginny, ça avait blesser son amour propre quand elle était sortie avec Dean. A mon avis, c'était de l'Ironie.

Parvati partit dans un long discoure sur sa relation avec Seamus. Quelque peut ennuyante. M'enfin. Si on me demandait de parler de George, je passerais un long moment aussi.

George….

Allait-il trouver ma robe très belle, lui aussi ? Imagions qu'il la trouve très laide !

_George va te trouver magnifique, me glissa Ginny.

Je rougie violement. Ginny le remarqua et me lança un coup de coude dans les côtes. Parvati était toujours dans son monologue sur Seamus. Du moins jusqu'à Ginny explose de rire.

_Quoi ? Fit Parvati.

_Non, rien…

Ginny recommença à rire. Il était marrant sont rire.

Je commença à rire avec elle. Puis Parvati. Même si elle ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi.

Ginny stop brutalement son rire.

_Hé, je vais au Bal avec Harry.

_Heu, ouais, murmurais-je.

Elle avait dit ça comme si c'était à peine croyable. Ca ne l'était pas, nan ?

Ginny et Harry était tellement mignon ensemble….Je me souviens vaguement, cet été, il était souvent au terrier, pour aidé Ginny et tout surmonté. Ils étaient accroché l'un à l'autre. Un peu comme je m'accrochais à George.

J'aime George.

Oui.

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Ginny me tape la cuisse, puis se lève. Elle est tellement heureuse. Elle prend Parvati dans les bras et elles se mettent à danser. « A croire que ces fichus cours de danse on finalement servi à quelques chose ! » s'écrie-t-elle. Je sourie, même si je ne les regarde pas. Mon regard et fixé sur les rideaux en velours rouge de mon lit baldaquin.

Je stresse déjà à l'idée de devoir chanté devant tout les élèves de Poudlard. Elle me tord le ventre. Menace de sortire. Glurps.

Je cligne des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois.

Ginny sort sa baguette, marmonne une formule, aussitôt une musique entraînante se fait entendre. Elle continu a danser avec Parvati. Je fronce des sourcils. Cette scène paraît…irréel. Moi même je ne le comprenait pas très bien.

Je me lève, marmonne une excuse et cour dans les toilettes. Je commence à vomire.

Voulais-je vraiment chanter ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je m'imaginais déjà oublier la moitié des paroles et me ridiculiser. Je devais chanter deux chanson moldu et une autre…au nom d'un Veracrasse baveux ! J'oubliais tout le temps celle-la.

_Ca va ?

Le vois de Ginny me vient au oreille.

_Oui, plus ou moins.

Je n'en était pas vraiment sur, finalement.


	18. Chapter 18

Rien n'est à moi…Chapitre 18 : Amour

PDV George

Je trébuche et fait tomber mon livre de potion. Il se met à grogner violement. Quel mauvaise foi ! Je le pris et commença à caresser son dos. C'est ça ou il se met vraiment en rogne et mange les feuilles. Je suis soumis. A cause d'un livre. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Je ne savais que c'était aussi compliquer d'être prof ! Et encore, je suis plutôt aimé de mes élèves, qui on en moyenne trois ans de moins que moi. Hmmpf ! Je ne sais pas ce que ça devait être pour Rogue. Pouah. Pas de bol, quand j'y pense.

Je ne dors pas dans les appartements prévue. Je préfère les dortoirs. Peut-être que la prof des potion qui est enceinte aussi. Ouah. Je me demande comment elle à fait.

Je veux dire que c'est pas la plus sexy des profs. Je veux dire qu'elle a des cheveux noir et court et un peu….beaucoup gras, qu'elle est trapu, qu'elle a des rides, et qu'elle est toujours en grosse veste rose. Même à l'intérieur.

Sosie féminin de Rogue. Outre la veste rose. Glauque.

Je pose plus ou moins délicatement le livre capricieux sur mon bureau, et sort vite de cette classe. En chemin, je croisa Nick Quasi-sans-tête. Puis Seamus.

Et puis Ginny soutenant à bout de bras Luna. Luna… !

Je me précipite vers elles. Je l'interroge muettement. Luna tien à peine debout. Son visage blanc tire au vert.

_Laisse !

Je passe une main autour de ses épaules.

Ginny lui tient la main. Ca ne sert pas vraiment à grand chose mais ne dit rien.

_On était dans nos chambre, et puis là elle cour au toilettes elle vomi et est à deux doigt de se noyer par la suite.

Je fait une grimace.

Luna tien à peine debout et chute je la rattrape in-extremis. Je passe mon autre main sous ses genoux et la porte contre mon torse. Ses paupières papillonnes et elle me sourit. Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule. A l'endroit où tout les enfants posent leur têtes en prenant leur mère dans leur bras.

_Je crois que c'est le stresse, commence Ginny.

Je la coupe : « Le stresse ? »

_Mais oui, crétin ! Chuchota Ginny, Luna est une fille. Elle est forte. Mais elle a aussi son point faible. Elle a peur parce que tu lui plaît, elle est amoureuse de toi, mais elle a l'impression de trahir Neville. Elle a peur de s'attaché à toi et de te perdre. Et elle stresse à mort de se ridiculiser devant tout le château alors qu'elle chantera toute seul… !

Dit comme ça…J'avais plus ou moins cessé d'écouter au «elle est amoureuse de toi».

Moi aussi je l'aime. Profondément. Totalement. Chaque cellules de mon corps la désire. Elles brûlent pour elle.

Nous arrivons à l'infirmerie, et Mmm Pomfresh accourt vers nous. « Stresse intense » diagnostique-t-elle en lançant un regard à Luna. Elle indique un lit vide parmi tant d'autre où je la dépose délicatement. Luna fronce ses sourcils parfaits.

_Vous inquiétez pas, nous dit distraitement l'infirmière, demain elle sera sur pied. Une bonne nuit de sommeille.

Elle nous dit de nous en aller. Ginny proteste. Moi aussi, mais Pomfresh est clair. Nous n'avons pas le droit de rester

Le lendemains, à peine ma journée fini, que Ginny et moi rejoignons Luna. Sa peau est de nouveau blanche, ses yeux brillent et ses lèvres sont colorés. Je lui sourie. Elle est si magnifique !

Ginny cours vers elle et la prend dans ses bras. « Tu nous a fait peur » Luna plonge son regard en moi. J'avais cette impression qu'elle me sondait, qu'elle savait tout de moi. La douleur en moi s'effaça. Je tapote sa tête d'un geste puéril. Elle éclata de rire avant de mon pousser avec sa force de mouche.

_Alors comme ça, tu as peur de chanter devant Poudlard ?

Elle rougit. « Oui. »

Ginny et moi, nous nous installâmes de chaque côté de notre amie. Elle était prise en sandwich.

_T'inquiète, si quiconque fait une remarque, j'suis sur que Ginny sera là…

Ginny éclate de rire.

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux emmêlé. Je tente désespérément de les démêlés. Peine perdu ! temps pis, je continu de passer ma main des ses cheveux. J'entortille une mèche de cheveux clair autour de mon doigt.

PDV Luna

Je plonge mon regard dans celui de George. J'essai temps bien que mal de deviner ce qu'il pense. Il s'avance vers moi, et me tapote la tête. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Un peu comme s'il se sentait de trop. J'éclate de rire, et le pousse avec ma force. Ma petite force.

_Alors comme ça, tu as peur de chanter devant Poudlard ? me demanda-t-il, un sourire taquin collé au lèvre.

Je rougie. « Oui ». Bien sur que j'ai peur. Qui n'aurait pas peur ? Lui. Ginny. Bien sur. Je remarque que l'infirmerie est vide. Pomfresh n'est pas là. C'est bien une première qu'elle laisse seul les élèves, elle qui est stricte. Ce n'est pas bien grave. Je crois que George à fait une remarque sur Ginny, elle sera là si quelqu'un fait une remarque. Ginny éclate de rire. Il règne une certaine euphorie dans l'aire. Je n'ai remarquer sue George et Ginny à côté de moi que quand George commence à jouer avec mes cheveux. Ils sont un peu emmêler. Je crois qu'il essai de les démêler. Il n'y arrivera pas. Il entortille une mèche autour de son doigt. Il tire légèrement dessus.

Il continue de parler avec Ginny. Je n'écoute plus. Je me cale contre lui. Je ne sens rien d'autre que lui.

Je me souviens vaguement, qu'après avoir failli tomber, Ginny m'a aidé à me relever. Elle m'a aidé à marcher dans les couloirs étrangement vide de Poudlard. Sûrement que tout le monde était occupé à essayer leurs vêtement pour le bal….Il faudrait que je commence à m'y mettre !

Puis, j'ai vaguement entendu George courir. Il m'a porté contre lui. J'ai calé ma tête contre le creux de son épaule. Ginny s'est énerver contre lui. « Elle est amoureuse de toi ». Je n'arrive pas vraiment à croire ce que Ginny ai dit. Je lui en voulais un peu. Mais elle a aussi dit « réciproquement ».

Je ferme les yeux et sourie. Je m'en fichais un peu de me ridiculiser au bal. George, lui, ne rigolera pas.


	19. Chapter 19

**Rien n'est à moi…Si c'était pas à moi avant, ça l'ai pas maintenant, hein !**

Chapitre 19 : Préparation

PDV Luna

**Huit heures avant le bal.**

Nous avons droit à cette journée pour nous préparer. Je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi. Enfin si, je n'avais pas fini ma robe, mais rien ne pressais ! Tout de même…Toute les filles, de chaque année étaient toutes excité. J'avais même vu les Serpentard joyeux.

Parvati sort de son coffre une robe jaune. Je ne la vois pas très bien, mais elle à l'air très jolie. Ginny en sort une verte, qui fera certainement ressortire ses cheveux roux. Et la mienne n'est pas fini. Ginny et moi avons ensorcelé plusieurs bout de tissus pour aller plus vite. Je ne suis pas si doué que ça, mais je m'en sort.

Lynn, une autre fille très timide de notre dortoir pousse un crie. Sa robe blanche à un trou, à une couture dans le dos. Ses yeux commence à rougire. « Mon dieux, quel horreur ! Chase la trouvais si joli ! » Ginny lui tapote gentiment l'épaule et lui propose mon aide. Je ne refuse pas. Je pose ma robe sur mon lit, me lève et va vers Lynn.

J'ai toujours trouvé Lynn très jolie. Elle de grande boucle brune qui cascadaient dans son dos, de grand yeux de biche vert et un visage fin. Sa robe est blanche et très simple. Un mélange habille entre moldu et sorcier. Je prend une épingle et m'affaire. En dis minutes l'affaire est réglé. Elle me sourit et me saute dans les bras. Ca n'était pas vraiment compliquer, mais je lui rend son étreinte.

**Six heures avant le bal. **

A midi, George a essayé de marchander pour savoir de quel couleur serait ma robe. Mais n'y moi, n'y Ginny n'avons vendu la mèche. Il a commencer à nous bouder. Je fut tenté de lui dire, mais pas Ginny, elle m'a tiré de mon assiette presque fini avant que je ne lui dise. Je me demande comment il sera pour le bal.

**Cinq heures avant le bal.**

Mione est là. Dans notre dortoir. Pour nous aidé. Ce qui veut dire que Harry Potter et Ron aussi. Ginny fut tenté de courir les rejoindre. Mais Mione lui à dit que si elle le faisait attendre, l'effet serait encore mieux. Ginny ricana. « Oui » La robe de Mione est très joli. Totalement moldu. Il y à un sentiment de joie intense dans tout le dortoir. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi…

**Quatre heure avant le bal.**

J'ai enfin fini ma robe. Ginny m'aide à l'enfilé. Elle me dit qu'elle est magnifique. Je n'en suis pas si sure. Elle passe derrière moi, pour resserré les liens doré dans mon dos. Je me suis inspiré de robe victorienne pour cela. Ginny m'assoit sur le lit, et entreprend la dangereuse mission de faire quelques chose de mes cheveux.

« Je ne me décourage jamais affirme-t-elle. »

Je veux bien la croire, mais ça va être difficile. Elle commença à me parler d'Harry Potter, et au fait qu'il doit être incroyablement sexy. J'hausse les épaule. Pour moi, se sera toujours George. J'avais peur, parce qu'en temps que professeur, même remplaçant, qu'il doive surveillé le bal, mais il a insisté au près de Mcgonagall et peu se comporté comme un élève responsable. Elève oui. Responsable, peut-être pas.

**Une heure avant le bal.**

Ginny a réussi à faire quelques chose de mes cheveux. « Mais…maintenant, tu n'aura pas le temps pour toi ! » j'avais un peu honte, quand même.

_Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas ! De toute manière, je voulais quelque chose de simple, pas trop compliqué…

Toutes les filles terminent de se coiffé et maquiller.

Padma est en train de se maquillé, elle porte une magnifique robe jaune noué derrière la nuque, faisant ressortire sa peau, ses yeux et ses cheveux foncé. Des joyaux noirs orne sa poitrine serré, puis, au niveau du bassin, tout n'est que morceau de tissus désordonné. On l'aurait crue sur un nuage doré…Un rêve ! Elle avait bouclé ses long cheveux noirs et les avaient, avec de la magie hein, mis sur le côté, dégageant son cou et sa nuque du côté droit.

Lynn, elle, portait une robe avec de fines bretelles en diamant. Comme les tenus grecs, sa robe est d'un blanc pure et tombait jusqu'à ses pieds. Juste sous sa poitrine, une fine ceinture grise orné de diamant, « elle change de couleur selon mes sentiments » nous dit-elle. Ses boucles était prisonnière d'un chignon tombant et quelques mèches s'en échappait. Elle semblait irréel.

_Ho…Elle est sublime ! lança Sandre Hope, dans un filet de voix, je suis sure que Chase ne va pas en croire ses yeux !

_Merci, murmura gêné Lynn, c'est ma mère, qui me l'a envoyer de Grèce !

Sa robe se teinta de légèrement de bleu clair.

Ca explique tout. Elle est magnifique.

Ginny est entrain d'attaché ses longs cheveux en une coiffure compliqué. Elle porte une robe bustier de couleur verte. On avait l'impression qu'elle était faites de centaines de feuilles d'arbres différente. Sur sa poitrine, c'était une explosion de couleurs, des feuilles de toutes les couleurs des saisons. Puis, plus l'on descendait, plus les feuilles devenaient plus foncés, jusqu'à un vert bouteille très sombre, on ne voyait plus ses pieds.

_Et c'est moi qui ai une robe magnifique, ironisais-je ! Ginny, t'a robe est juste parfaite !

Cette fois c'est elle qui rougit. Elle me sourit. Et elle me prend dans ses bras. Je la serre contre mon cœur.

Je me tourne vers le miroir. Ma robe est plutôt courte, puisqu'elle s'arrête au-dessus des genoux. C'est aussi une bustier, de couleur rouge, qui ma été inspiré par les coquelicots de Ginny. Juste sur la poitrine, ce ne sont que des paillettes, qui à chaque mouvements brillent plus ou moins différemment, en dessous de la poitrine, jusqu'à la taille, de petits tissus rouge évasé, comme des petits nuages sous un mignon regard fatigué au paupière bleu ciel. Puis, de la taille au genou, ce n'est que bout de ficelle épaisse sur bout de ficelle épaisse, rappelant un peu ma robe sapin.

Ginny à réussi a faire en sorte que les boucles de mes cheveux soit enfin démêlés et leur à donné un effet bouffant avec des mèches or, argent et sang dedans.

_Attend, s'écrie Ginny.

Elle pointe le bas de ma robe avec sa baguette, marmonne rapidement une formule. Je fronça les sourcils.

_Que….

_Regarde ta robe et tourne.

Je m'exécute. Quand les « petits bouts de ficelles sur les petits bouts de ficelles » tournoient avec moi, ils brillent et s'illumine, comme alimenté par des étoiles. C'est magnifique.

_Merci, Ginny, murmurais-je, les larmes à l'œil.

_Bon, c'est pas tout, mais d'après ce que je vois, les mecs vont exploser si on attend encore.

C'est Mione qui vient de parler. Sa masse de cheveux et soigneusement attaché en un chignon serré, elle a maquillé de violet des yeux. Elle porte une très joli robe d'un doux violet « Une robe vintage, copier sur les modèles de Marilyn Monroe, une actrice et chanteuse des année cinquante » m'a-t-elle dit un peu plutôt. Elle lui va à ravi.

_Prête ? me lanca Ginny avec un clin d'œil.

_Prête !


	20. Chapter 20

**Rien n'est à moi. Pour toujours et à jamais. Ok, j'arrêt là. **

**On est au début de la fin. Honnêtement, je sais pas combien il y en aura encore. Je dirais cinq, peut-être. Mais bon, si ça se trouve, j'arrive a tout bouclé en deux chapitre mais on va évité hein !**

Chapitre 20 : Une vois d'ange

PDV George.

Je n'ai compris pourquoi on avait droit à une journée de préparation avant le bal que quand j'ai vue les filles débarquer dans la sale communes. C'est vrai, nous, les mec, on enfile nos smoking et tout est bouclé en une heure. Et puis elles sont arrivé.

J'ai vue du coin de l'œil mon stupide frère, quand il voit à quoi ressemble sa petite amie. C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal. Je ne mis connais pas vraiment en robe, mais Ginny a fait fort. Les jambe de Potter on eu du mal à la soutenir quand il la vue. Et puis Seamus, quand il à vu Parvati et d'autre encore.

Jusqu'à ce je vois Luna.

Elle portait une robe courte et rouge. A chaque foulé que ses longues jambes blanches faisaient, sa robe ondoyait et changeait très légèrement de teinte. Dans ses boucles clairs, elles avait des mèche couleur sang, or, ou encore argenté. Quand elle remarqua que je la détaillait de la tête au pied, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir aussi violement que sa robe.

Je la rejoint.

_Tu es…tu…es…

_Ouais, je sais, j'avais dit à Ginny n'est pas si sympa que ça, marmonna-t-elle entres ses dents.

_Quoi ? m'écriais-je. Mais tu es…incroyable ! je te jure, tu es…alléchante, en fait.

Elle éclata de rire.

_Je n'imaginais pas ses argument, mais tu ma convaincu là…

_Mmm.

Je tend mon bras, qu'elle prend, et nous sortîmes de la cale communes. Tout Poudlard était habillé sur son trente et un. Même les Serpentard, même si leurs vêtement sont tous froid, ils on fait des efforts.

_Quand est-ce que tu dois chanter ?

_Ah non, s'écrit-elle, pas de mauvaise pensé, ok ? S'il te plait, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'y pensé…

_D'accord, murmurais-je, en passant mon bras qu'elle tenait autour de ses épaules. Elle passa son bras autour de ma taille.

Je frissonna. Elle le remarqua, je pense, puisqu'elle voulu l'envoler.

_Nan, ça ira, marmonnais-je.

Nous arrivons dans la sale de bal. Toutes les tables on disparus. Il y a un micro qui était posé sur l'estrade où les profs mangent habituellement. Il semblait attendre.

_C'est pas vrai, marmonna Luna, on dirait que c'est une potence !

Je rigole.

_Quoi ? me dit-elle en me donnant un coup dans les côtes.

Nous regardons le plafond, comme touts les élèves présent dans la sale. Il est illuminé de superbe bougies de toutes les couleurs. Le plafond est teinté de blanc, comme si nous étions à l'intérieure d'un nuage. Une musique douce nous vient au oreilles.

Il y eu un silence gêné entre nous, alors que des dizaines de couples dansaient autour de nous.

_Tu veux….

_Oui, me coupa-t-elle.

Elle posa timidement ses mains sur ma nuque et posa sa tête sur mon torse. Moi, je passa mes mains sur sa taille fine.

J'avais l'impressions que si je la serrais de trop, j'allais la briser. Danser un slow, consistait juste a jonglé entre nos pieds. J'étais un peu stressé. Je commença à monter et à descendre ma main, pour caresser son dos.

Et puis la musique se fit entraînante, avec des violons. On aurait dit un thème…Irlandais ?

_Ihaaaaa, hurla Seamus, à quelques pas d'ici, enlaçant Parvati, ça, c'est de la musique.

_Ou pas, marmonne Luna.

J'éclate de rire, et nous commençons à danser plus rapidement. Je garde une main sur sa taille et je prend une de ses mains qui sont sur ma nuque. Nous commençons à tourner, je la fais tomber en arrière, et la retient, puis, contre le rythme, je la fait lentement revenir vers moi. Nos lèvres se touche presque. Puis, elle s'éloigne et me fait un sourire.

_Je…vais aller boire quelques chose….

J'hoche la tête, et la lâche à contre cœur. Je la vois s'éloigner. Mon cœur se serre. Elle boit et mange. Beaucoup. Je souris et la rejoint.

_Tu ne stresse pas un peu ?

_Quoi, me dit-elle la bouche pleine, non pas dut tout…

Nous jetons un coup d'œil a tout les couples qui sont en train de danser.

Malgré le rythme endiablé, Ginny et Harry dansent, se regardant le blanc dans les yeux, amoureusement. Hermione et mon frangin font une danse plutôt rapide. Seamus montre à Parvati une danse typiquement Irlandaise, elle se tient les côtes.

Dean tient timidement Angelina. La sœur Parkinson danse avec le frère de Blaise.

_Prochain couple, me pari Luna

_Yep !

On voit Mcgonagall grimpé lentement, Luna agrippe mon bras et y plante ses ongles. « Mon dieu ». La Directrice commence à tousser.

_Bien, bien ! Tout le monde est là ?

Personne ne lui répond. Tout le monde la fixe, bouche légèrement ouverte.

_La chanteuse Luna Lovegood, Gryffondor, commencera avec deux chansons moldu, ensuite, se sera au tour de Stephan Wadwork, Poufsouffle puis à…

Je me déconnecta quand Luna me glissa qu'elle allait vomir. Je la pris dans mes bras « mais non ! »

_Luna Lovegood ! tonna Mcgonagall.

La première fois que j'ai entendu sa voix, je n'en avait pas cru mes oreilles. Mais là…

God knows what is hiding in that weak and drunken heart

C'était un ange. Sa voix était douce. Quand je la voyais, là, tenant le micro de ses deux mains tremblante, le rouge au joue, dans sa magnifique robe…Ginny apparut à mes côté.

_C'est ma meilleure amie, dit-elle fière.

_Je l'aime.

Oops. Je sursaute et me tourne vers ma sœur. Celle-ci à un sourire allant d'un oreille à l'autre. « Il était temps que tu te l'avoue, hein ! »

_Commença ?

_Tu sais, je le sais depuis toujours…

_Pas moi…

Nous regardons à nouveau Luna, chanter une chanson moldu, de sa voix d'ange….


	21. Chapter 21

**Hahaha rien n'est à moi, je ne touche pas d'argent, rien du tout !**

Chapitre 21 : Un prince au lèvre empoisonné

PDV Luna

_God knows what is hiding in that weak and drunken heart  
I guess you kissed the girls and made them cry  
those Hardfaced Queens of misadventure  
God knows what is hiding in those weak and sunken eyes  
a Fiery throng of muted angels  
Giving love and getting nothing back  
_

Je fixe mon regarde sur George et sa sœur, Ginny à les yeux rouge. J'ignore pourquoi, quand à George, il me regarde comme si j'étais un ange. La peur m'envahi. Si je me plante, c'est la honte.

_People help the people  
And if your homesick, give me your hand and i'll hold it  
People help the people  
And nothing will drag you down  
Oh and if I had a brain, Oh and if I had a brain  
i'd be cold as a stone and rich as the fool  
That turned, all those good hearts away_

Je me concentre sur les paroles, fait le vide dans ma tête. Tout le monde me regarde, bouche légèrement ouverte. Parvati se tient sur l'épaule de Seamus, Harry me fixe avec un grand sourire, Ron, n'en croit pas ses oreilles et Mione me fait des gestes encourageant. Je souris.

_God knows what is hiding, in that world of little consequence  
Behind the tears, inside the lies  
A thousand slowly dying sunsets  
God knows what is hiding in those weak and drunken hearts  
I guess the loneliness came knocking  
No on needs to be alone, oh save me  
_

Puis mon regard survole tout les autres. Personnes n'a l'aire de rire de moi. Tout le monde m'écoute, sérieux.

La paix m'envahi.

J'adore cette chanson, et je la partage. Pour George, pour Ginny, et pour ceux que j'aime. Surtout pour George. La peur me quitte. Parce que j'aime George.

_People help the people  
And if your homesick, give me your hand and i'll hold it  
People help the people  
Nothing will drag you down  
Oh and if I had a brain, Oh and if I had a brain  
I'd be cold as a stone and rich as the fool_

_That turned, all those good hearts away_

Une larmes salé me court sur la joue pour terminer sa course au bord de ma mâchoire.

_People help the people  
And if your homesick, give me your hand and I'll hold it  
People help the people  
Nothing will drag you down  
Oh and if I had a brain, Oh and if I had a brain  
I'd be cold as a stone and rich as the fool  
That turned, all those good hearts away_

Et la, c'est un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Le déluge. Les gens hurlent et sifflent. Ils lèvent leurs bras en l'air, me huent. Une chaleur m'envahi. Elle part de mon cœur jusqu'à mon cerveau, mes pieds, mes mains qui agrippent le micro. J'avais demander un micro, ce qui est typiquement moldu, seulement pour pouvoir m'accrocher à quelques choses. Si j'avais utilisé un _amplificatus, _je n'aurais pus m'agripper à rien.

Je descend de scène. Mcgonagall me fait sourire. Je cours rejoindre mes meilleurs amis. Je saute dans les bras de George, puis Ginny.

_Maintenant c'est à Stéphane, ensuit la choral, ensuite, je sais plus qui, ce n'est qu'à moi que dans une heure au moins ! je souffle.

Ginny à les larmes au yeux.

_Mon dieux, Luna, c'était magnifique, vraiment !

Elle commence à pleurer et mes serre fort contre elle. Moi aussi. George caresse mon dos. La voix de Stéphane nous parvient au oreille. Je dois avouer qu'il à très joli voix, un peu casser.

Soudain, j'étouffe. J'ai besoin d'air. Il faut que je sorte. Vite. Maintenant.

_Je…Je reviens, je vais faire un tour, ne me suis pas, indiquais-je à George quand il essai de me suivre.

Je trace. Passe à travers la foule. Je sépare tout le monde, comme Moïse pour la mer. Certains me félicite. D'autres m'ignorent. Je m'en fiche. Je sors de cette sale bondé. Les couloirs sont vides. Les tableau tapent la discute.

Je continue à courir. Je croise un groupe d'élèves en train d'allumer des pétards. Ils explosent de rire. Je les ignores.

Les portes principales. Je les pousses. Elles grincent.

Dehors il fait déjà nuit. L'air est frais et me giflent. J'avais oublier qu'il fait si froid. L'herbe est un peu givré sous mes pas. Mes petites chaussures montantes moldu – des converses – m'empêche d'avoir froid au pieds, mais je sens le froid sur mes jambes, mon cou.

J'entre dans la forêt interdite.

Les ombres sont encore plus effrayantes que dans mes souvenirs. J'entends des hurlements monstrueux, à glacer le sang. Le mien l'est déjà. Je commence à marcher. Les branches craquent sous mes pas.

J'entend un autre cris, et un Sombral atterrie devant moi. Je pousse un soupire de soulagement.

_Salut Thestrals, je l'avais surnommé ainsi, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Cette soirée ne s'annonce pas aussi horrible que je te l'avais dit quelques jours plutôt.

Comme s'il me comprenait, Thestrals hocha sa tête et pousse son pseudo hennissement, qui ressemble plutôt à un cri de douleurs profonde. Je caresse sur museau. Ses narines et son encolure. Ou plutôt les os de son encolures.

_Tu te souviens de George ? Le garçon au cheveux de feu, je murmure à l'oreille de Thestrals.

Il pousse son cri plaintif.

_Bien sur, continuais-je, c'est mon prince. Mon sauveurs. Il me regarde et pense très certainement que je ne le vois pas. Il me met sur un piédestal tellement haut, qu'il s'écorche les mains en essayant d'y grimper. Il est mon meilleur ami. Si, un jour…je vois Merlin, je lui le remercierais de me l'avoir mis sur mon chemins. Je n'ose pas lui dire que je l'aime, j'ai peur qu'il s'éloigne. Et pourtant, parfois, il est tellement proche…J'ai l'impression que s'il me touche, il s'évapore, alors que si lui ne le fait pas….j'en disparaîtrais. C'est mon prince au baiser empoisonner…

_Empoisonner, vraiment ?

Je pousse un petit crie de frayeur, sursaute et me retourne, la main toujours entrain de caresser Thestrals. George se tient là. Dans son smoking. Il a enlevé sa veste noir et desserré sa cravate rouge et or.

_Tu n'étais pas censé entendre ça ! m'énervais-je.

Je me suis senti mis à nue. Il sort de la pénombre, il pose son regard derrière moi, et ses yeux s'ouvre en grand. Je lui demande « Tu les vois ? »

_Bien sur !

_On ne les voit que si on a fait son deuil.

Il fronce ses sourcils et s'avance encore plus près de moi. Si j'utilisais le langage de Ginny, je dirais qu'il est incroyablement sexy. Mais je ne suis pas Ginny. Je le penserais très fort, mais ne le dirais pas.

_Tu es très beau, ce soir…

_Pourquoi, d'habitude, je ne le suis pas ? ironisa-t-il.

Je rigola avec lui et il en profita pour s'approcher encore de moi. Nos corps se touchaient maintenant. « Alors ? » « Tu es beau » Il se penche vers moi, mais c'est moi qui l'embrasse. Cette fois. Cette fois c'est moi qui remue les lèvres. Je passe mes mains sur sa nuque, comme tout à l'heure pour donner plus de profondeur à notre baiser. Il passe ses mains dans mon dos et sur ma hanche. Je suis calme. Oui. Puis tout s'arrête. On est hors du temps. Il passe délicatement ses mains sur mon visage.

Ca y est. Je lui ai montrer mon monde.


	22. Chapter 22

**Mouahaha, rien n'est à moi. **

Chapitre 22

PDV George

Elle m'avait montré son monde. Je me retenais. Le manque d'air nous fait couper ce baiser si parfait. Je la regarde dans les yeux. Elle me fait un sourire timide, ses joue sont rouges. « Est-ce juste une fois ? » je lui demande.

_Non.

Cette fois c'est moi qui sourit et qui l'embrasse. Ses lèvres ont un goût de menthe. Je caresse ses cheveux.

_On devrait y aller ? Ce sera bientôt à moi d'y aller… murmura-t-elle, un petit sourire au lèvre.

_Oui, je l'embrasse encore une fois, tu vas casser le château…

Elle rigole. Je regarde par dessus son épaule et jette un dernier coup d'œil au Sombrals. A sa beauté triste. « Tu as fait ton deuil » Il faut croire. Je rejoint Luna et lui prend sa main.

_Depuis quand…tu m'aimes… ?

_Je ne sais pas, lui répondis-je, un moment, je suppose. Et toi ?

Elle hausse les épaules et frissonne. Je n'aurais pas du enlever ma veste plutôt ! Je la serre contre moi. Elle se blotti.

_Désolé, j'aurais du pensé à prendre une veste, marmonnais-je.

_Non, c'est moi, faut être stupide pour sortire en hiver…

Aujourd'hui on est en hiver. On a du pensé les même chose, puisqu'on lève la tête vers le ciel. Il est couleur encre, avec de petites étoiles. Luna soupire, laissant échapper un nuage de buée de ses lèvres parfaites.

Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule, et nous continuâmes à marcher.

Des couloirs vides près du hall d'entré, nous entendions déjà une musique rapide. Des gens criaient. Certains profs étaient parti, mais d'autre restaient. La Directrice est resté à discuté avec Hagrid.

Voir ma sœur danser sensuellement contre Potter était étrange, et voir la langue de mon frangin dans la bouche d'Hermione l'était tout aussi. Je regarda Luna. Devant tout ce beau monde, se tortillant dans des danses sexy, elle ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre.

_Viens, lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

Je la tirait hors de vue de tout le monde. La musique avait beau être rapide, j'étais avec Luna et son monde. Je posa ma main droite sur sa hanche, et de l'autre, lui pris la sienne. Sa main de libre, elle la posa sur mon épaule. Elle me fit un doux sourire.

_Tu sais, que le rythme est trop rapide ?

_Alors fais abstraction.

De ma main sur sa hanche, je tapotait doucement un rythme lent. A son oreille, je sifflote le rythme d'un chanson romantique. Elle laisse échapper son rire d'ange. Soudain la musique s'arrête.

_Luna Lovegood !

Elle sursaute. La voix de Mcgonagall est…douce ?

_Ne stresse pas, ok ?

_Plus maintenant, me sourit-elle, elle me prend la main, me tire et juste avant d'entré dans la sale, m'embrasse encore une fois. Je suis sur un nuage.

Elle accourt vers l'estrade. Je siffle. Elle me regarde et sourit. Je vais au côté de Ginny. Luna commence à chanter.

_Come on skinny love just last the year  
Pour a little salt, we were never here  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my my  
Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer  
_

Je frissone. En cours d'étude des Moldu, la prof nous avait fait lire des textes sur des sirènes. Nous avions rigoler, parce que pour nous, les sirènes étaient affreuses, leurs cheveux sont vert et à moins d'être sous l'eau, leurs chants sont plutôt d'horrible crie. Mais pour les Moldus, les sirènes sont magnifiques, incroyable. Et je crois que je les comprends.

___I tell my love to wreck it all  
Cut out all the ropes and let me fall  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my my  
Right in the moment this order's tall_

Luna me regarde pendant qu'elle chante. Seulement moi. Ma sirène. Mon ange. Elle semble brillé. Ses yeux brillent. _  
_

___And I told you to be patient  
And I told you to be fine  
And I told you to be balanced  
And I told you to be kind_

_J'ai vu comment elle te regarde. Alors ? me demande Ginny taquine.

_Alors ? On s'est embrasser dans la forêt….et devant le château, et dans les couloirs…

_Tu lui as dit ?

_Non ! Ai-je presque crié, non…Je ne lui dirais pas. Je l'aime, tu comprends ? Elle revit, tu le vois ! regarde là, ses yeux brillent, si je lui dit, elle se brisera à nouveau !

___And In the morning I'll be with you  
But it will be a different "kind"  
Cause I'll be holding all the tickets  
And you'll be owning all the fines_

_George, si tu ne lui dit pas, c'est moi ! Il faut…

_Et elle réagira comment, d'après toi ? Hein ? Elle va te sauter dans les bras et te remercier de lui avoir pourri la vie pour toujours ?

Ginny se renfrogne. Elle grince des dents et croise ses bras « Fais ce que tu veux ! » et elle retourne dans les bras de Potter.

__

_Come on skinny love what happened here  
Suckle on the hope in lite brassiere  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my my  
Sullen load is full; so slow on the split  
_

_And I told you to be patient  
And I told you to be fine  
And I told you to be balanced  
And I told you to be kind_

Lune me regarde en fronçant les sourcils, puis de nouveau sourit.

_Now all your love is wasted ?  
Then who the hell was I ?  
Cause now I'm breaking at the britches  
And at the end of all your lines_

Who will love you ?  
Who will fight ?  
And who will fall far behind ?

Come on skinny love

My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my my  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my

Non, je m'étais trompé, Luna est une déesse.


	23. Chapter 23

Bon bas c'est encore moi…Bientôt fini …oui je sais, j'vous soul hein ? Bon aller : Rien n'est à moi….Tout est à J. K. R…

Chapitre 23 : Tornade de Folie !

PDV George

C'était ma déesse.

Après avoir chanter sa dernière chansons, du group Green Hardeur, très connu chez les sorciers…Elle descendit de l'estrade et me couru dans les bras. Elle me colla un baiser et éclata de rire. Les autres on sifflé. Ron a craché son jus de citron. Cette fois, Seamus ne put l'éviter…

La musique envahit nos oreille. Une lente musique. Je la serra contre moi. Elle se blotti dans mes bras et nous n'étions que nous deux.

Je repense à ce qu'elle à dit au Sombral. J'étais son prince. « Ai-je toujours les lèvres empoisonner ? » Elle rigole et m'embrasse « Plus maintenant. » Je l'embrasse aussi. Je l'aimerais toujours. Devais-je faire ce que Ginny dit ? Lui avouer ? Non. Ma déesse était heureuse, grâce à moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ne le soit plus à cause moi.

Je fredonne à son oreille. Ses jambes fléchissent. « Ca va ? » Elle papillonne des paupières… « C'est toi… »

Quoi ?

_Heu…

Ahh, je lui fait de l'effet. Je ricana. Ma déesse. Ma sirène. Mon ange. Elle était tout à la fois. Je la serre contre moi. Ne m'abandonne jamais. Jamais. Je ne le supporterais pas.

_Hey, Luna !

On se retourne vers Harry. Il la prend dans les bras. Ca me plait pas. « C'est juste une amie » me dit-il quand il voit comment je les regardes. « Le jours de la bataille, Neville est venu nous voir, il te cherchait. Il était fou de toi ! »

Luna hoqueta et se blotti contre moi. Elle étouffa un sanglot. Je lance un regard assassin à Potter. « Bravo » articulais-je silencieusement. Il manque vraiment pas de tact l'Elu, il part en regardant ses chaussures. La musique devient entraînante. J'embrasse Luna et sèche ses larmes. Elle m'adresse son plus beau sourire.

_Allé, je suis pas stupide.

_Je n'ai jamais dit que tu l'étais !

Je pris sa main et la fit tourner. Je plaqua son dos contre mon torse et croisa ses bras sur son ventre. Elle sourit. Elle leva sa jambe et se dégage de mes bras. Elle me fait un sourire taquin. Je lui répond. Elle s'éloigne, dos à moi. Je la retient en l'agrippant à la hanche en la tourna vers moi. Je plaque son corps contre le mien. Elle passe sa jambe autour de la mienne et se penche en arrière. Je pose mes lèvres sur son cou et la relève.

Elle se mouvait comme un félin. Menaçante. Sensuelle. Ho mon dieux. Mes cellules s'embrasent. Nos corps plaqué, je la coince contre un mur. Elle éclate de rire. Je veux sentire ses formes sur moi. Je glisse ma main sur sa cuisse. Quelqu'un tousse. Nous sursautons en même temps. Seamus me fait un clin d'œil suggestif avant de partire en courant. Luna rougit et se dégage de moi.

Je fronce les sourcils. « On devrait s'en aller » J'hoche la tête.

On longe les murs main dans la main, à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille. Puis, n'en pouvant plus, je la coince contre un mur, et pose mes mains de chaque côté de son visage. Elle mordille sa lèvre. Ses joues sont rose. Je me penche vers elle. A quelques millimètres de son visage, elle se glisse sous mon bras et part en courant.

Je la rattrape bien vite et lui prend la main pour lui faire face.

Je l'embrasse. Ou est-ce elle ?

PDV Luna

Il m'embrasse. Mon dieu. Je ne contrôle plus mon corps. Ginny me demandait tout le temps pourquoi les garçons de m'intéressait pas. Si, il y en avait bien un. J'ai toujours été douce. Je le suis. Et aujourd'hui, je laisse juste mes pulsions prendre le dessus. Je ne le regrette pas.

Sa main descend sur ma cuisse. Puis, mon dos heurte le mur. J'encercle sa taille de ma jambe qu'il ne touche pas. Son autre main est sur ma mâchoire. Il dessine les traits de mon visage. Il m'embrasse partout. Il descend sur ma clavicule. Je pousse un gémissement.

_On devrait…aller ailleurs, non ?

Sa voix est rauque. Ses yeux sont remplis de désires.

Il me tient pas la main et me guide vers la sale des Gryffondor. En chemin, je sens qu'il se retient de ma plaquer contre un mur.

La grosse dame nous lance un regard plein de sous entendus quand elle nous laisse entrer. Le feu brûle dans l'âtre, mais personne n'est là. Nous allons dans le dortoir de George. Je ne suis jamais allé dans le dortoir d'un garçon. Il n'est vraiment différent du notre. Il me guide vers un lit baldaquin.

_Et s'il y a quelqu'un ?

_Bah, y sont occupé jusqu'à demain.

Je me tourne vers lui. Je n'ai jamais rien fait. Il à l'air de savoir y faire. Je ne lui demande pas. Il m'embrasse encore. Sur mon visage, ma mâchoire, mon cou…J'encercla sa taille avec mes jambes. Il tombe sur moi. Nous rigolons et il continue à m'embrasser. J'en perd allène.

Mes doigts tremblent essaient de déboutonner sa chemise. J'ai du mal. Il sourit.

_Tu est si belle !

_Je t'aime, dis-je en même temps que lui.

Il est pris d'abord de cour, puis un grand sourire éclair son visage. « Moi aussi ! » Je l'embrasse. Finalement, je ne déboutonne pas sa chemise mais l'enlève simplement. Je fais courir mes mains sur son torse. Je me suis assez retenu. Il se met assis et je m'agenouille sur lui. Il essai aussi d'ouvrire les liens que Ginny à fermer. Un par un, par coup de poignet.

Je passe de nouveau mes jambes autour de taille et le serre contre moi. Je lâche un autre gémissement. Un larmes roule. Il l'embrasse. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux, les entortillent autour de mes doigts, tire.

Nous sommes hors du temps. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?

Je fit tomber ma tête en arrière et George embrassa mon cou. D'un dernier coup de poignet, il d'effet le dernier lien, et ma robe glisse. Il m'allonge et m'aide à l'enlever. Je suis en sous vêtement devant un garçon. Devant George. Son regard me transperce. Il glisse sur ma peau.

_Ca va ? La vue est belle ?

_Magnifique.

Il plonge et m'embrasse.

Le rideau du lit se ferme. Et nous emporte dans une tornade de folie d'amour et de désire.


	24. Chapter 24

**Voilà, plus que deux ou trois chapitre. **

Chapitre 24 Back to the Past

_« Poudlard n'était plus. Rien de plus qu'un tas de pierre magique, avec des tours et des sorciers menant un combat féroce, avec des cadavres, avec des mêmes sentiments pour chaque élèves et professeurs, des sentiments de haine, de tristesse, avec un peu d'espoirs enfoui en eux, bien profond._

_J'atterrie dans la sale sur demande, après avoir emprunté le chemin qu'utilisait apparemment l'Armée de Dumbledore. Il y avait des hamacs, des lits et un bureau avec une station radio. Elle était vide. De là, je pouvais entendre les sorts, les crie, les hurlements. Une profonde tristesse m'envahit. _

_Je coura hors de la sale. Les Mangemort étaient tous sous leurs capes et leurs masques. _

__Lâche ! hurlais-je, m'attirant le regarde de quelques Mangemort. _

_Ils pointèrent leur baguettes vers moi. C'est là que…Molly Weasley arriva par derrière. Elle s'écria :_

__Bloclang ! _

_Le premier Mangemort se trouva dans l'incapacité de parler. Et pour un bon moment. Je me tourna vers le second et Molly s'attaqua au troisième. _

__Expelliarmus ! nous hurlons en même temps. Je ne sais pas si elle fait pareille, mais je brise la baguette au moment où elle atterrie dans mes mains. _

_Je me met à courir. Du coin de l'œil, je vois un Mangemort s'attaquant à Parvati. J'agite ma baguette et un jet de lumière orange toucha le-dit Mangemort. Il se retourne. _

__Doloris ! _

_J'évite le sort et me met à courir. Le plus vite possible, en évitant les sorts qu'il me lance. Je commence à grimpé au premier escalier qui apparaît. Il est long et large. Je continue à courir, même si mes poumons sont au bord de l'explosion. Puis, quand je suis arrivé tout en haut, et que lui aussi, je crie « Glisseo » et l'escalier se transforme en long toboggan. La réception sera douloureuse. _

_Les personnages des tableau se sont tous cachés. Ils sont tous vide. C'est étrange. J'entend une fille hurler. Un crie douloureux. Lavande Brown. Un Mangemort est en train d'utilisé un Doloris contre elle. Elle rampe sur le sol, et le Mangemort rigole à gorge déployé. _

__Carcbadaboum, murmurais-je, pour ne pas me faire remarquer._

_Aussitôt, sa baguette se découpe en plusieurs morceaux. Lavande s'évanouit. Le Mangemort hurla à la mort et me vois. Il commence à courir vers moi. « Stupefix ! » Il entre dans cet états second, et reste planter la. Temps pis !_

_Je continue à courir, mes yeux me brûlaient. J'évita un Stupefix. J'en lança un autre. Encore et encore, comme un cercle sans fin, je répétait ce manège. J'entendis un « crac » puis un « attention » et j'évita un bout du plafond de m'écraser. Je voulu remercier la personne qui m'avait prévenu, mais parmi tout ce monde, je ne reconnu pas la voix. Je devais trouver Neville. Je sais pas trop pourquoi…_

_Je trébucha et m'étala de tout mon long. Je saigne au dessus de l'œil. _

__Sectum Semp…hurla quelqu'un a ma gauche._

__Experlliamus ! hurla quelqu'un d'autre en même temps. _

_Cette autre personne aida à me lever. __George Weasley. __Ou du moins, il essai. Il me retient un peu avant que je ne tombe. « Episkey » murmura-t-il. Je ressens un léger picotement au dessus du sourcils. Il passe sa grande main sur mon visage, pour me montrer que je n'ai plus rien. _

_Puis, il m'aide à me relever. _

__Merci, murmurais-je. _

_Il me fit son éternel sourire, se frotta l'épaule, et partit. _

_A courir et aidé autour de moi, je me retrouva dos à dos avec Ginny. Ma meilleure amie. Baguette en main, nous aidions temps que nous le pouvions. J'eu un sourire en pensant cela. Quelques élèves étaient sur des balais et lançaient des « bombabouse » sur les Mangemort. Je ricana. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un Mangemort, pris de colère, leva sa baguette et et que nombre d'élèves tombèrent comme des mouches. _

_Plusieurs s'écrasèrent, mort. D'autre, Ginny et moi avons réussi à les sauvé en utilisant un sort de lévitation. _

_Et puis il y a une explosion à notre gauches. Pendant quelques secondes, je n'étais plus là. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient. Et puis j'ai entendu Ginny poussé un crie. Je la regarda. Elle commença à courir où le corps de…Fred reposait. En quelques secondes, toutes sa famille était là, pleurant. Percy secouait Ron, pleurant, hurlant, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Je vis aussi un Mangemort, profitant que toute la famille Weasley soit touchable. Il commença la formule impardonnable de la mort. Je me leva, et me mis à courir, « Cracbadaboum » m'écriais-je. Sa baguette explosa, et le Mangemort se mis à courir pour se mettre à l'abris. George me lança un regard reconnaissant. J'hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre. _

_Je continua à courir. Autour de moi, tout n'était que chaos et horreur. Nombres de corps était parterre. Trop d'élève. Pas assez de Mangemort. Certains sont drapés, d'autres pas. Et celas sont horribles. J'ai continué à courir, jusqu'à ce que je le trouve. _

_Il était en haut des marches de l'escalier menant à la sale de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Quand il me vit, il descendit les marches quatre à quatre. Son visage était sale et couvert de bleu, et son nez était de travers. _

__Neville, je murmure._

__ Je t'aime, je t'aime depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, dans cette calèche, tiré par ces Sombrals. Les créatures dont tu aime temps parler, je t'aime à ta façon d'être différente, de t'enficher pas mal de ce que les autres disent, je t'aime parce que tu es toi, parce que tu es douce. Parce que t'es cheveux clair sont magnifique, même s'ils sont en désordre, et de tes grand yeux bleu, ou alors tes lèvres qui on l'aire si douce à embrasser…_

_Je me suis sentis emplis d'amour. Puis, quand Neville m'embrassa doucement, je me suis sentie aimé. Nos bras pendaient le long de nos corps, je l'aimais quand il pris ma main. Je l'aimais quand Parvati Patil nous cria avec ironie que ce n'était pas le moment, tout en sauvant sa sœur d'un sort Doloris._

__Je dois trouver l'épée de Gryffondor et…il leva un peu la tête, comme s'il était illuminer par une brillante idée, et tuer, oui je dois tuer Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort…_

_Il se retourna, me lançant un dernier sourire. _

_Je suis rester pantelante pendant quelques minutes. Puis, je me suis remis à courir, un sentiment de joie intense me vrillant le corps. Je me disait que, cette guerre, les gentilles pouvaient gagner. Comme d'habitude. _

_Je voulais retrouver Neville. Ne pas le perdre de vue. Alors je commença à le chercher. A courir frénétiquement. _

_Neville…_

_J'évita habilement un Stupefix et en lança un autre, nourris par l'idée de finir indemne de cette bataille et de retrouver Neville. _

__Confundus, criais-je sur un Mangemort s'attaquant à Nadjel, celui-ci me fit un rapide coup d'œil de remerciement, avant de s'en prendre au Mangemort. _

_Je n'en fit pas attentions. Alors que tout n'était que sang et violence, j'eu une pensé pour maman. Peut-être qu'elle était là, maintenant…Qu'elle m'aidait…Je sourie._

__Je t'aime, maman. _

__Doloris !_

_Je n'en n'entendit pas plus, avant de tomber à la renverse. La douleurs m'assaillit. Mes os me brûlait, ma tête bourdonnait, mon cerveau gonflait….je préfèrerais mourir ! Je retiens un cri, mais, n'en pouvant plus, je le laissa s'échapper. _

__Doloris ! entendis-je encore une fois._

_Mon corps fut secoué d'un spasme et j'hurla encore une fois. Et encore une fois. Et puis, j'abandonna. Peut-être que nous allons perdre, finalement. Je ne reverrais plus Neville. Mon estomac de serra à cette idée. _

__Avada Kedavr…hurla le Mangemort._

__Stupefix ! hurla quelqu'un._

_Pour moi, qui ne voyait ni ne sentait plus rien, c'était l'espoir fou. La vie. Une larme de douleur coula sur ma joue. Je me sentie soulever de terre, puis, posé contre un mur. Après avoir repris plus ou moins mes esprits, je réussi à voir une grande silhouette, avec des cheveux de feu. _

_Oui, c'était bien George Weasley. Encore._

__Ho, murmurais-je, merci…_

_Il me fit son sourire ironique, même s'il me sembla ne pas voir de lumière dans son regard…Mais oui, tu la même sauvé un peu après que son frère ne soit mort, pauvre idiote ! « De rien » me dit-il avant de partire. _

_Je me leva, et la tête pleine, continua, prête à courir dans tout le château. Puis je le vis. _

__Neville ! criais-je, un sourire._

_Et je vis aussi un sort vert sortire de la baguette de Bellatrix, mais ne réagit pas à temps. Quand la sort atteint Neville de plein fouet dans le dos, que j'entend le rire hystérique et sadique de Bellatrix, que je le vois ouvrire grand ses yeux, et tomber sur le sol, mon cœur s'arrête de battre un instant. J'en avais l'impression. A côté, le sortilège Doloris n'est rien. Autant endurer ce sort toute ma vie que cette douleur présente. Là, maintenant. Neville lâcha l'épée de Gryffondor qu'il avait en main, il tomba à ses côté. Je pousse un crie de tristesse, dépassant celui du Doloris. _

_Plus jamais je ne le verrais sourire, plus jamais je ne pourrais lui parler de mon conte préféré, plus jamais je ne pourrais l'endormire, à force de lui parer des Sombrals…qui m'écouterait ? Qui serais mon ami ? Qui sera là pour moi ? Qui me comprendrais ?_

_Plusieurs Mangemort m'entendent et se tournèrent vers moi. Certains on commencer à disparaître. Je leva ma baguette vers Bellatrix, elle éclata de son rire hystérique, de psychopathe. De malade. _

__Doloris ! hurlais-je. _

_Elle s'écroula au sol, rampant comme un insecte._

__Doloris ! Doloris !_

_Je voulais qu'elle souffre. Qu'elle ressente un minimum ce qu'elle fait subire au gens. Je voulais qu'elle meurt !_

__Meurt ! Meurt sale malade ! Doloris !_

__Luna ! cria quelqu'un, ne fait pas ça !_

_Je ne l'écoute pas._

__Doloris ! hurlais-je en déversant toute la haine que j'éprouvais, qu'elle meurt !_

_Mais ce n'est pas du rouge qui est sortit. C'est du vert. « Tu es puissante, Luna. » Bellatrix s'agita encore un instant, hurla, puis tomba face contre terre._

_Je l'ai tué. J'ai tué une femme. Qui a tué Neville et fait souffrire des gens. Je. L'ai. Tué._

_Je tomba à terre, et rampa vers Neville. Je commença à pleurer. Beaucoup de gens m'ignorèrent. Quelqu'un me pris par les épaule et me secoua._

__Luna ! cria George. __Il m'attira à lui et j'hurlais, me débattais. _

__Luna, cria Ginny à côté de moi. _

__Neviiiiille ! criais-je en reniflant. _

_Jamais je n'oublierais ce premier baiser, aussi éphémère que notre amour ou qu'un papillon. Je me dégagea des bras de George. Je pris l'épée de Gryffondor. Guidé par ma vengeance. J'ai marché comme un zombie. L'épée raclant le sol dans un bruit d'enfer. _

_Je ne savais pas où était Nagini. Je marchais, c'est tout. J'allais vers l'ail ouest. Une fille cria. Hermione. J'entendis un « splash », sûrement un sort. Je crut entendre Neville me dire de continuer à marcher. _

_Continuer. _

_Mon cœur était brisé. Je ne réussirais sans doute jamais à le réparer. _

_Je pus voir Mione déscendre les escalier en courant, tentant de tuer le serpent. Elle trébucha. Ron apparut derrière et la rattrapa. Je continua à marcher. Personne ne me voyait. Sauf Neville. Nagini se replia. Comme si le serpent allait attaquer, il siffla sort et attaqué. Au même moment, moi, je leva l'épée et trancha son cou, trancha le dernier Horcrux. Il devient poussière et tout le monde entendis un crie affreux de rage du grand Mage Noir. _

_Je me suis laisser tomber à terre, et commença à pleurer. »_

Je pousse un cri et me réveille.

**C'est moiii ! non, jure ! **

**Bon, j'ai bien changer deux trois ptite choses, puisque dans son pseudo souvenir, son esprit avait interprété différemment certains éléments… Bon, en fait , il reste ecore trois chapitre. Ouais, j'vous soûl hein ? p**


	25. Chapter 25

**Rien n'est à moi….C'est bientôt fini….**

Chapitre 25 : Ne pas l'avoir dit

Je transpire. Les rideaux du lit sont encore fermé. Mon corps est nu sous les draps en satin. A côté de moi, George dort. Mon dieux. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je m'enroule dans le drap le temps de mettre ma robe de bal. Mes doigts tremble. J'ai tué quelqu'un.

J'ai tué quelqu'un qui avait fait du mal au gens. Au parents de Neville. Elle a tuer Neville. Et d'autres personne. Mais c'est moi qui l'ait tué. J'étouffe un sanglot. George bouge et marmonne quelques chose d'intelligible. Il se tourne vers moi, je suis en train de refermer la robe.

_Tu es belle.

Je ne souri pas.

_Pourquoi tu ne me la pas dit ?

Il fronce les sourcils, il essai de comprendre le temps que son cerveau se réveille. « Pourquoi tu m'a pas dit que j'ai tué Bellatrix ? »

_Ho bordel, dit-il avant de se lever et de passer sa main sur son visage, tu te souviens ?

_Oui ! criais-je.

_Dit-donc ça à l'air génial là-dedans ! glissa une voix dans le dortoir. Dean je crois.

Je rougis.

_Ginny voulait te le dire….

_Parce qu'elle le savait aussi ?

J'évitais de crier maintenant. Ginny savait. Elle m'avait vue. Mais bien sur qu'elle le savait, puisqu'elle m'avait prise dans ses bras comme George.

_Pourquoi tu ne la pas dit ? commençais-je à pleurer, pourquoi ?

_Hey, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal encore, tu n'a pas fait exprès !

Il s'approcha de moi et je continua à pleurer. « Non »

_Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait cette nuit ? M'alarmais-je. Mon dieu !

Il fronça les sourcils. « C'était si horrible ? » « Non, bien sur que non »

_Neville ! murmurais-je, je l'ai trahie.

_Neville est partit Luna, comme Fred, tu as le droit d'avancer…

_Non, m'écriais-je. Je me leva et ouvrit le rideau. Seamus, Dean Colin et son frère tendaient l'oreille et quand ils m'ont vue sortire ils se sont tourné entre eux.

_Tu sais quoi ? s'énerva George, il se leva et enfila vite son pantalon. Je crois que Neville n'est qu'une excuse !

_Quoi ?

Je ne comprenais pas.

_Neville est mort et tu t'empêche de continuer parce que tu te sens coupable ! Il faut continuer, et je crois que tu as peur d'avancer alors tu t'accroche à son souvenir !

_N'importe quoi ! criais-je.

_Ho ho, murmura Colin.

Je ne pris pas la peine de me tourner vers eux. Qu'ils écoutent donc, que j'ai trahie Neville !

_Neville est mort, et moi, je suis heureuse, tu comprend ?

George s'avança vers moi et me pris dans ses bras. Je m'y laisse quelques minutes. Puis je m'y dégage. « Laisse moi »

_T'es dans notre dortoir, me fait remarquer Seamus.

Je me tourner vers lui, et lança un regard qui lui signifie qu'il pouvait se taire.

_Ecoute, me dit-il, il se leva et nous rejoignis. Neville et Dean sont mes meilleurs amis. J'ai été affecté par la mort de Neville, mais aussi gentille qu'il soit, il me botterait le cul si je laisse la fille qu'il a aimé croire des choses qui ne sont pas vrai.

Il me serra l'épaule et me fit un sourire. Je renifla. George s'approcha de moi, mais Seamus le fit reculer d'un geste de la main.

_Ecoute, d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre avant…et cette nuit heu la discrétion heu voilà quoi... il toussa et je lui lança un regard noir, il se reprit : Neville t'aimait. Mais il est mort. Tu as le droit de continuer de vivre, tu sais…

J'hocha la tête, pas convaincu.

_Mais je l'ai tué ! articulais-je difficilement.

Seamus fronça les sourcils. « Qui ? » « Bellatrix »

_Mais…commença-t-il…Elle à tué Neville, et a torturer ses parents à les rendre fous, elle à tué le parrain à Potter et temps d'autre gens ! Ce que tu as fait, tu ne la pas fait exprès, mais tu l'a fait, et tout le monde t'en ai reconnaissant…

_Mec, commença Dean, Parvati déteint sur toi.

Nous pouffons. Seamus enleva sa main, et George me pris dans ses bras.

_Laisse moi du temps, s'il te plait…

Il s'enleva, et je couru hors du dortoir.


	26. Chapter 26

Voilà, avant dernier chapitre…Rien n'est à moi…Chapitre 26 : Malade

Je suis resté près du lac, les pieds dans l'eau pendant plus des heures, tournant et retournant dans mon esprit la mort de Bellatrix. L'eau était glacé. L'herbe était givré, et aucun oiseaux ne chantaient. Le ciel était d'un bleu très clair sans nuage. Mes cheveux se mélangeaient à l'herbe. J'entendis une brindille craqué et Ginny apparut dans mon champ de vision.

Je ne dis rien. Elle non plus. Elle s'allongea, comme moi, et laissa ses pieds dans l'eau glacé, comme moi. Une brise légère vient ébouriffer nos cheveux.

Elle me prend ma main et ma la serre.

_George m'a dit, commence-t-elle, que tu te souvenais.

_Oui.

Pas vraiment besoin de dire grand chose de plus. Dans le ciel, je vois un Sombral volé. Ginny ne semble pas avoir fais son deuil elle ne le voit. « Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit »

_Ce n'est…

Ce n'est pas grave. C'est ce que j'essais de me dire, mais non. Ils m'ont caché que j'avais assassiné une personne, aussi cruel qu'elle soit, j'ai arraché la vie à une personne. J'entend encore son rire sadique. Hystérique. Je la vois encore, tendant sa baguette, tuant Neville.

_Si, c'est grave, me murmura Ginny, tu sais, je lui disait toujours de te le dire, mais il avait peur que tu te braques et que tu ne t'en sorte plus. Il avait peur de voir toute la joie que tu as depuis quelques semaines s'envoler. Il t'aime profondément.

Je renifle et l'écoute. Je n'arrive pas à en vouloir à George. Il à fait ça pour nous. Il ne voulait pas que je m'en souvienne parce qu'il savait ce que ça me ferait. Je me tourne vers Ginny. Ma fée. Elle fixe un point dans le ciel. Elle humecte ses lèvres.

Je regarde moi aussi le ciel vide de nuage. Thestrals a disparu.

_J'ai gagné deux Gallions d'or hier.

_Pourquoi, je lui demande.

Elle lâche un petite rire et se tourne vers moi.

_J'ai parié avec Ron que toi et George soyez ensemble pour la bal. J'ai gagné. Mais bon, en fait, j'ai parié deux Gallions avec pleins de mondes, donc j'ai au moins une vingtaine de Gallions d'or.

_Houa, je souffle, je devrais me sentire vexé, rigolais-je.

Elle se lève et me tire avec. « George te cherche depuis tout à l'heure, je comprend que tu souffres, mais tu l'a peiné » Je regarde mes chaussures. « Je sais ».

Elle me prend mon bras et commence à courir vers le château.

_D'après Seamus, cette nuit il a dut utilisé un sort pour pouvoir dormire tranquille.

Elle éclate de rire et me regarde, je me dandine sur mes pieds.

_Heu...ouais, marmonnais-je, gêné.

Je ne savais pas vraiment où me mettre. Ginny parlait de _ça _normalement. J'arrive à peine à m'en rappelé sans faire un arrêt cardiaque. Je me souviens de la trace brûlante que ses baisés laissaient sur ma peau. De ses mains…

Je m'aperçois que Ginny me regarde. Je rougis encore.

_Dis moi…pourquoi une rumeur circulait sur Angélina et George ?

Ginny se raidit légèrement.

_C'était la petite amie de Fred. C'était du sérieux. Il était même question de mariage, tu vois, et hum…une fois, George la vue en train de pleurer dans les escalier et la prise dans ses bras. C'est tout. Et puis Dean est arrivé et…Tu connais la suite ?

_Oui.

C'est pour ça que George ne disait rien. Ca devait être dure pour Angélina de se faire réconforté par le sosie de son petit copain. Je frissonna.

Ma tête commençait à bourdonner et mon ventre se tordait. Il menaçait. Je voyais Ginny devant moi, me tenant la main, elle était flou. Et puis je me suis sentie attiré vers le sol. Et puis plus rien.

.

PDV George

_Elle est où ? m'écriais-je en poussant les portes de l'infirmerie.

Les lits étaient vide, sauf un, au fond. Pomfresh s'affairait à faire boire Luna des tas de trucs peut ragoûtant. La peau clair de Luna était perlé de goutte de transpiration, ses sourcils étaient froncé et elle serrait la main de Luna, ses yeux, sous ses paupières fermé bougeaient très vite.

Pomfresh ne m'accorda pas un regard.

Parvati était en retrait et ses tordait les mains. Je fonça au côté de ma sœur.

_Elle à eu une poussé de fièvre. Elle est resté dehors pendant des heures, en robe comme ça.

Je l'observa. Elle portait toujours la robe qu'elle avait hier. Ses jambes était presque blanches. « Elle attrapé froid, assez violement d'ailleurs, je suppose que c'est aussi à cause de son stresse » nous glisse l'infirmière.

_Mais elle va bien ? M'alarmais-je.

Pomfresh me regarde comme si j'étais complètement dingue. « Bien sur que oui, elle a juste attrapé froid. Elle ne sera pas bien pendant deux ou trois jours »

Je regarde ma déesse. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux sont collé à son front et elle respire trop vite à mon goût. Ginny se lève et embraque Parvati me laissant seul avec Luna. Je lui prend sa main et la caresse avec mon pouce. Je caresse son bras. Après son quatrième verre, Pomfresh nous laisse seul.

De la fenêtre, je peux voir la forêt interdite. Je vois aussi dans le ciel quelques Sombrals. Il sont si beau. Luna les côtoie depuis des année. Je la regarde à nouveau. Je lui colle un baiser sur son front brûlant. Elle gémit. Je me fige en repoussant à cette nuit. Je l'avais déjà fait, mais avec Luna s'avait été différent. Parfait.

_George, murmure-t-elle d'une voix faible.

_Oui, je suis là !

Je lui serre encore plus sa main et lui caresse sont front de l'autre. Elle me sourit.

_Je t'aime, je suis tellement désolé, si seulement tu le savais !

Elle hoche la tête.

_Moi aussi je t'aime.


	27. Chapter 27

Tadam, c'est fini….voilà dernier chapitre mouahaha….Et là je vous sort que rien n'est à moi, comme d'hab patati…Bref, voilà le dernier chapitre, il ne se passe pas vraiment des trucs supra passionnant, c'est juste pour clore…

Chapitre 27 : Promesse

Je fixais la stèle depuis maintenant une bonne heure. Il y avait des tas de nom. Trop de nom. Beaucoup trop. Ben Harris, Alli Stel, Jordan Parks, Clara Maddison, Shumel Po', Anyssa Ahamada...Neville Londubat...

Tant de prénom. On avait posé la stèle en plein milieux de la cours. J'étais à genoux, ils étaient douloureux. Je regardais le prénom de Neville. Je passa mon doigt et suivit les gravures…

_Salut Neville, commençais-je.

J'hésitais un instant. Puis, personne n'était là, j'avais tout mon temps

_Non, ça fait trop débile…Neville ! Bof, ça ne le fait pas vraiment…Neville. Mon meilleur ami. Aujourd'hui, c'est notre dernier jour. Pour moi, c'est mon dernier jour de ma dernière année. J'ai réussi pratiquement tout mes ASPIC, avec sept O et trois E, je te mentirais si je te disais que je n'étais pas fière, dis-je avec un sourire, cette année à été difficile pour moi, je te voyais partout et…J'ai plus ou moins rencontré George. Enfin, je le connaissais déjà, mais j'ai appris à le connaître. On sort ensemble depuis le bal de noël…Et j'ai réussi à me souvenir de toute cette journée terrible. Je t'ai vengé, ainsi que tes parents, et le parrain d'Harry et des tas d'autre gens. J'espère que tu es heureux.

» C'est la première fois que je viens te voir. Je n'ai jamais pris le courage avant, mais maintenant que nous partons, je ne veux plus perdre de temps. Je vais faire des études approfondit sur les créatures magiques, et je vais prouver à tout le monde que les Nargoles existent, tu vas voir ! Je sourie et une larme perla au coin de mes yeux.

» Je n'ai presque plus pleuré, dis-je en pleurant, c'est ironique, n'est-ce pas ? George va rouvrir son magasin de farce, il se sent près à continuer. Ginny et Harry vont emménager à Londres. Londres Moldu, Harry veut faire découvrire son monde à Ginny. Je pense que George et moi on va emménager ensemble, dans un petite appartement sympa. Papa voyage beaucoup en ce moment, et George se sent près à quitter sa famille. Je me sens prête avec lui. Je me vois loin avec…

» Tu me manques beaucoup, Neville. Je ne t'oublierais jamais. Je te le jure. »

George apparaît à côté de moi, et pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je tressaillis. Il prend ma main et m'aide à me relever.

Je laisse rouler deux trois larmes sur la stèle.

_Allez viens, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Je ferma les yeux et m'éloigna de Neville. De son nom. Mais jamais de son souvenir. « Je ne t'oublierais jamais »

Nous sortons de la cour George et moi, bras dessus bras dessous…

Je résiste à me retourner pour lancé un dernier regard à la stèle. Mais je ne le fais pas.

« Je ne t'oublierais jamais, je te le jure »

Voilà. Fin. Baisser de rideaux. J'ai été assez inspiré par cette fic, et je dit merci au lecteur et au followers et à ceux qui mettent rien.

**Laisser un rewiew pour me dire ce que vous en penser ? J'ai une idée en ce moment d'un autre, qui se passerais à Poudlard pendant la dernière année…Cette fois le couple sera…Parvati Seamus, parce que je les ai trouvé mignon en fait ^^**


End file.
